Suffocating in the Darkness
by SaraChris
Summary: Hearing the news about Riku and Kairi's relationship, Sora gives his heart to the Heartless, becoming the bearer of Darkness and making Riku the new Keyblade Master. Will Riku save Sora in time or will he too be lost in his inner darkness? [DISCONTINUED]
1. Author's Nonsense

**Suffocating in the Darkness: Author's Nonsense**

SC **:dies by the reviews:**

Cheekon: Heh…she died…

Alter Ego: How?

Cheekon **:looks at the computer:** hmmm…I think the word 'update' might be the reason…

Alter Ego: >.>

SC **:comes back alive:** My head…

Cheekon: Idiot…

Alter Ego: Oooo…is this another yaoi fic of Riku and Sora?

SC: Yes…and this is going to be a fantasy…head is still hurting…

Cheekon: Where's the intro?

Alter Ego **:finds a piece of paper:** Here it is!

SC: 'Die you fucking bitch'? This is the intro?

Cheekon **:snatches the paper:** That was my note to all the yaoi haters.

SC: O.O

Alter Ego: This is it! **:reads:** 'Burn in hell'? Wait—that was my note to all the Kairi/ Sora lovers.

SC: X.X

Cheekon: Here it is…

SC **:reads:** Welcome to the new fic of Riku and Sora. This takes place after the first Kingdom Hearts game and will be a yaoi uhhh…fantasy story…

Cheekon **:snatches the paper:** SC owns nothing of the KH game no matter how hard she pictures Riku and Sora making out whenever she plays it.

Alter Ego:

SC **:reads over Cheekon's shoulder:** LEAVE YAOI HATERS! GO AWAY!

Alter Ego: I LIKE GRAPES!

Cheekon: OO…anyways…why are we doing this again?

SC: I don't want to say the disclaimer so many times it'll make me cry.

Cheekon: Uh-huh…

Alter Ego **:reads:** This is also an angst story so if you can't stand to see some of the characters get hurt mentally and physically, this story isn't for you. So if you can't read sad stories and need a laugh, read SC's other stories and leave a review.

SC: Don't forget that I might never update A Vampire's Love.

Cheekon: Sorry to all the fans to that fic…

Alter Ego: Eggs?

Cheekon: No…

SC: O.O

Cheekon: **Warning: there might be some OC's in this and OOC's of KH characters so if you hate, get out!**

SC: You can always give me ideas for this fic for extra writing cause I know most of the things that are going to happen in this fic. This will be a long series fic like more than 5 chapters with 12 to more pages of typing. And flames are not accepted but if you send just one, I'll block you from saying anything to me.

Cheekon: She could do that you know.

Alter Ego: **THERE WILL BE A LEMON!**

SC: But sadly I will not be able to post it on **:casts eyes: **

SC **:smiles brightly:** But right this moment I'm putting up my site. The URL is on my profil when it gets up there. Check it out.

Cheekon: She'll appreciate it.

Alter Ego: You can also use her art on your own website. But you can't call it your own art and fic because then SC will track you down and you'll have to see her cry.

SC: That isn't a good sight to see…

Cheekon **:nods: **So give her some credit please. And if you want to sumbit stuff on her website like fanart and gifts, you're welcome to by emailing SC and telling her how to put it up on her sight!

SC: Anything else they need to know?

Alter Ego: LEAVE A COOKIE!

Cheekon **:rolls eyes:**

SC: Oh yeah… To warn you there will be cliff hangers in this so if you can't take the heat, get out of the oven! That also goes to yaoi: if you hate it, you would have been gone the moment the word 'yaoi' appeared on this page. And if you love Kairi with all your heart, get out immediately. I mean, **IMMEDIATELY! RUN!**

Cheekon **:shoos them away:** ah…so you're the guys that are fearless to read the fic. Well, if you have no troubles with all the warnings and stuff like that, you may enter the dark, romantic, yaoi, angst story of **Suffocating in the Darkness**… **:lights begin to dim:**

Alter Ego: AHHHHHHHH! DARKNESS! **:glomps the darkness…or tries to:**

Cheekon: O.O

SC: …Okaaay…

Alter Ego: **AFTER YOU READ THE CHAPPIES, LEAVE FEED BACK:wink, wink:**

SC: What she said…

Cheekon: And I thought I was disturbed…

Alter Ego: I can't glomp the darkness!

SC **:turns on the lights:** Can we just continue with the story?

Cheekon: I agree; let's continue…

Alter Ego: COOKIES!

SC and Cheekon: O.O


	2. Mistaken Love and Broken Friendships

SC: Welcome to the first chappie of this freakin fic!

Cheekon: Why did you call it a freakin fic?

SC **:shrugs:**

Alter Ego: I didn't get my cookie... **:sob:**

SC: Ignore her...

Cheekon: And read...

Alter Ego: Don't forget—

SC, Cheekon, Alter Ego: REVIEW WITH LOVE!

**Suffocating in the Darkness  
****Chapter One: Mistaken Love and Broken Friendships**

A soft whisper in the night...

A name being called in the rain...

"_Riku..."_

You say nothing, but turn around seeing no one just the drops of rain falling from very dark clouds up in the heavens. The hairs on the back of you neck stand up, but you don't know why. You're only surrounded by the gray statues of gargoyles, their horrid faces blank and lost, cracking through time; the soft pitter-patter of water and your heavy breath are the only sounds.

"Riku..."

You hear your name again, unsure of whom is calling you. Emerald eyes look past soaked silver bangs, blinking slowly. And then you saw it, ebony, floating inches away from you.

"Who's there!" your startled voice echoed loudly over the other sounds of beating wings. Something lands before you, feet tapping softly against the gray marble floor. A flash of lightning and you see a silhouette of a boy. Are those wings you see? A small smile creeps on the person's façade, a smile that utterly deceives everyone and a smile that didn't look right on his heart-shaped face. Sapphire eyes stare back at you, holding a mischievous evil; wet chocolate spikes were placed a top of the boy's head making him appear younger and innocent, but those eyes...that smile...

You can't believe it: you had been waiting, searching for this person to come back to you, to the light.

It seems your friend has other plans though.

"Grief is cold, isn't it, Riku." His voice was very icy and bitter, piercing through the silence. You can't seem to do anything. You don't understand why he talks about something that couldn't, _shouldn't_, be shared with. It was nothing to speak about; you had felt it the very moment the boy had vanished with the darkness.

The sound of dripping from black feathers seems to be the only sounds you hear.

"I've missed you..." he whispered quietly, his eyes softening yet the evil did not diminish. You could see it through the deep blue. You back away.

"Where—?"

But the blue eyes weren't staring at emerald eyes to find out what the question was; they were upon your hand. In your hands you held what looked like a key and blade fused together. You've seen this weapon before, in the hands of another. Such thoughts make your hold on the Keyblade tighten enough to make your pale knuckles white.

The evil smirk curled the corners of the boy's mouth. He looks up to you, a now hungry look flashing in his eyes.

"You really think I'm threatened because you have the power of Light in your hands?" he asked, the hungry look never leaving your face. "You're wrong..."

Something begins to encircle his feet, something dark and horrifying. Your mouth has gone very dry. You would have screamed, but no sounds came out of your mouth. You fell mute with fear. You feel yourself shudder in a very sudden icy cold—you knew what was happening, you could sense it...Then you hear his cold voice:

"_Kill the Light."_

The shadows were moving towards you, sinking you deeper into the darkness. There was a long, piercing scream. You thrash your arms about, groping to find some power to get out of the endless oblivion—nothing was there. You scream again, eyes wide as you stare at the smirk your friend was giving to you. He looked elated, happy you were dying, suffocating in the darkness. You can't feel the Keyblade's warmth or light anymore; you can't feel anything anymore.

But only death.

You're sinking deeper, deeper, and deeper...you're going down, into blackness...then...

"_Sora..."_

_o-o-o_

The sun rose on the tidy room, flashing some light on the troubled sleeper on the King-sized bed. Someone was curled deeply in the sheets, eyes shut tight as if in pain. A sudden warmth of morning spread across the body. The shivering stopped and he let out a relieved breath.

The same emerald eyes looked around his surroundings: A picture hung across from the bed of what looked like a boy with spiky chocolate hair smiling while another boy, a head taller than the brunette, had him in a headlock, eyes tight in happiness and mouth open in a laugh. The latter boy had silver hair, bangs that covered a little of the beautiful eyes that were staring at the picture.

Ten years had passed since that picture was taken.

Riku was no longer the curious, mischievous 7 year old (or so he thought), but the matured 17 year old young man. He let out another sigh as he sat upright, a pale hand smoothing the silky silver hair that now passed a little more off his shoulder. He had still looked the same with the same emerald eyes that held the deep cool and maturity and the same silver hair. There was a different story when it came to his chiseled body.

He had worked out a little over the years, as he puts it, and had developed satisfied muscles on his arms and chest. His legs were well tone from running around the islands so much.

Today was another day to spend on the islands with Sora and—more to spend privacy—Kairi.

Sora still had the small features for his age but he too had developed some muscles and was now a little taller than Kairi. He still had the childish face but his cheekbones held less baby fat in them when he was younger, and his eyes still held the delighted look you would see on a child on Christmas morning.

Kairi had grown a little but not enough to tower her two friends. She hadn't changed much at all except that her red hair had grown pass her shoulders.

Riku slowly got out of bed, his feet touching the cold wooden floor. He walked up to his dresser that was sitting in a corner away from the bed and began looking for a shirt. This was the normal routine: find a shirt, some pants that were light, and out of the door to the docks.

When fully dressed with a white beater and light blue pants, Riku tied his long silver hair in a loose ponytail.

"_Kill the Light."_

What had Sora meant...? Why was Riku having dreams of Sora pulling him into the darkness? Why had Sora always the dark wings around him and that look on his face?

Riku shook his head slightly.

It was all just a dream, right? Nothing more.

Riku walked out of his house, a mansion with too many gardens for the male to count, and began his way to the docks.

His friends and he still went out to the islands they had dubbed, 'Destiny Islands', a paradise with no parents to tell you anything and their playground. Riku smiled.

Kairi was already there, her small body white jumping into her boat. Her white dress flew with the wind. When she caught Riku's eyes on her, she smiled, waving.

"Riku!"

Riku ran up to her and kissed her on the lips. Kairi kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ready to go to the island?" she asked when they let go. Riku only shrugged.

"I suppose so. Kairi?" said Riku as he got into his own boat.

"Hmmm?" said Kairi idly, searching for her oars. Riku frowned at how her lack of attention of his situation was.

"How are we going to tell Sora...about us?"

Kairi stopped dead in her tracks. She gave Riku a weak smile then said, "Sora wouldn't mind."

But Sora would mind all right, thought Riku. Sora and he had always competed against each other to impress the girl ever since Sora had found her out in the beach. But in their adventure to different worlds, Sora went looking for both of them while Riku had assumed that Sora only looked for Kairi. Even though Riku had betrayed Sora and almost broken their great friendship, Sora helped Riku back into the light, away from the darkness. And for that Riku was grateful to have a friend like Sora.

Now that it was all over, everything could go back to how they were before.

But then Kairi and Riku became a couple not too long ago. Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie had known about this, but Sora—he was oblivious to their relationship.

How would the brunette react to Riku and Kairi's decision?

This had worried the silver haired teen. What was more was that the dark dreams began to happen simultaneously. Riku issued a sigh, telling Kairi that he agreed inaudibly. Kairi gave him a reassuring smile.

_o-o-o_

They rowed to Destiny Islands, the seagulls hovering over them. The smell of salty seas flared their nostrils.

They were greeted by a dirty blonde boy and a tanned red head when they planted their feet on the warm sand. Kairi and Riku waved at them both as the boys gave them big smiles. Another girl was sitting alone on the docks, swinging her yellow sandaled feet. She smiled at the couple, her brown hair blowing with the wind.

But where was Sora?

A big snore answered the question. Kairi looked up to see the brunette lying of the palm tree where the bridge was, seeing his feet were hanging off the tree. His hands were behind his spiky hair.

Kairi led Riku to the sleeping boy, giggling quietly. But it was loud enough for the snoring to stop and for Sora to open one of his eyes lazily. When he caught the sight of his best friends, he woke up with a start. He would have fallen back into the ocean if a firm grip was not on his tan arm. He blinked.

Riku rolled his eyes as he hauled Sora in a sitting position. Sora laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"You lazy bum, Sora," said Kairi as she hoisted herself to sit next to Sora. She wrapped her arms around Sora in an embrace. A tint of pink rose on his cheeks. Riku snorted slightly when he saw this.

"Sora—"

"Sora you don't mind if we tell you something?" asked Kairi, interrupting Riku. Sora gave her a quizzical look.

"Who's 'we'?" he asked, afraid of the answer. Kairi looked at Riku then back at Sora. Sora knew; he didn't need words. His smile faltered but then was replaced by another one. A fake smile.

Yes, very fake.

Riku could sense it.

"Well, congratulations!" said Sora, hoping his voice did not deceive his words. Kairi's face beamed at Sora's reply and hugged him again.

"I knew you'd understand," she whispered, letting him go and clasping her hand with Riku's. The sight made Sora's stomach lurch.

_No, Kairi...I really don't understand. Why are you guys doing this to me?_

Riku realized the sad eyes the moment they appeared. He opened his mouth but found no words for encouragement. Kairi was oblivious at Sora's sadness. She hadn't known Sora as long as Riku had. Riku could easily read Sora like a book; why couldn't anybody else see the true emotions that Sora had even with his smiles?

"I'll be going now. You have fun without me," said Sora, waving as he walked past them after giving a sad look at the clasped hands. He couldn't be sad. They were happy together, they should be.

But why did Sora feel so awful?

Sora walked dream like to the docks, sitting himself beside his friend Selphie. The girl let out a sigh. Sora followed pursuit.

"Well," she began, "At least they're happy, you know?"

"Uh-huh," replied Sora, not even looking at Selphie's disappointed look. He stared ahead at the sun that was slowly setting beneath the horizon. The sun seemed to portray Sora's beating heart that was sinking. Riku had Kairi and that was that. Neither of them seemed to notice—or care—that a fierce battle had been raging inside Sora's brain ever since he knew he had felt _that_ way with Riku:

Why did he pick Kairi?

_Because she's a girl and you're a boy._

But, I liked him first!

_Who was the one who confessed their feelings first?_

Kairi...

Sora was beginning to loath the red head. She had taken his Riku! She hadn't let Sora get a chance to tell his deep feelings with Riku, his best friend. Of course, Sora was afraid of rejection or worse—Riku hating him because the brunette was different.

_Different because you like your best friend and that you're both guys. _

Does it matter?

_Society thinks so._

Sora barely noticed the hand that was in front of his face, and only vaguely seem to care until Selphie cried, "SORA!"

Sora stared at Selphie and laughed nervously.

"Sorry," he murmured. Selphie frowned.

"If you had been listening, you would have heard me saying that Kairi and Riku don't really belong together!" said Selphie, folding her arms in front of her yellow sundress. Sora raised an eyebrow. This mattered a lot for Selphie was the expert on relationships and knew who was best for who. Saying that someone didn't belong to someone and coming out of Selphie's mouth meant that it was true. Sora shook his head ruefully.

"No, they look perfect," he was beginning to hate that he meant it.

"You're in denial," snapped Selphie.

"Then who do you think is better?" asked Sora, gritting his teeth. Selphie sighed, but didn't answer. It was as if she really didn't want to tell Sora her truthful answer. He sadly looked at the palm tree, seeing the other two embracing each other. It was as if they thought Sora wouldn't mind—but he truly did. Sora truly thought it was horrible that they were together. He had always wanted Riku to hold him like that, to kiss him on his lips when asked to and not. But Sora knew Riku was never like that and he had Kairi now...how he hoped he would never go with anybody like Kairi.

Were they not all friends? Did Sora not go after them both to save them from the Heartless? Now he was beginning to regret saving Kairi; he thought it was now futile to go save her for she took his only thing that had made the boy feel welcome in the world.

Now, he felt like nothing...

Sora got up; walking away from the look Selphie was giving him. Was everyone just giving him pity for his lost?

Of course not; they didn't know Sora's secret affections for the 17 year old—Sora had desperately tried hiding his blushes from his best friends whenever Riku was a bit close for comfort. He sometimes had to look away from those eyes that seemed to pierce deep in to his youthful soul. Sora couldn't help how the older boy looked so beautiful silver hair and the emerald eyes that reminded him of the ocean waves, sinking him deeper in green...

Why...why couldn't Sora have Riku? Was it the only fact that they were both guys that they couldn't be together? Or was it that Riku truly loved Kairi as he says? Or was it...

Sora had lost anymore reasons (more likely that he didn't want to name them all) when he arrived the Secret Cave. His footsteps echoed through the stone walls, pictures of sorts obscured the stone. So many memories held in this hideout...this was Sora's refuge whenever he felt depressed or demoralized.

But what did it matter now?

Then he saw it, marble and chalked, before him. It made Sora boil in the pit of his stomach; how could he have been so—

_Stupid._

How could he have done something that was a—

_Lie._

How could you—

_Deny_

Your heart to think that you actually had feelings like that—

_Love_

To her? Of all people, **HER**?

_Youthful hearts only believe that they're going through tough times about love; it's hardly true._

"Shut up." said Sora to his contradicting conscience. Did it have to nag at him all the time?

_Yes, after all, I'm the voice that tells you right from wrong._

"So you think it's wrong for me to have feelings for Riku?"

_We already had this talk. I told you society cares of such things._

"I DON'T _CARE_ ABOUT SOCIETY! RIKU MATTERS MORE THAN THOSE STUPID HYPOCRITES!" he thrust his right fist onto the stone wall repeatedly. It didn't matter if his knuckles were now bruising, spilling blood. His heart...it was hurting more... Why did it hurt so much?

After his assault on the helpless solid wall, Sora grabbed a small rock with his injured hand and threw it at the picture of Kairi that he had scribbled on a lone rock.

"Stupid," he mumbled, "bitch...go die!" he placed the bloody hand on the wall, resting his head on the rock wall, sweat matting his face.

"Oh, surely not. So crude, don't you think?"

The voice startled Sora, making him jump slightly. He turned his head reluctantly, but a hand moved his head to face the wall again. The same hand slipped to his injured hand, clasping it on top of it. Black nails embroidered the top of ashen, pale fingers.

"Who—?"

"No need for introductions now, Sora..." the voice was soothing, like a mother's. Sora felt a comforting arm wrap around his waist, as in an embrace. Sora had calmed down a little.

"Why—?" but he was interrupted again.

"_Don't interfere..._" it was a warning now, a very cautious warning. The stranger felt Sora shudder under her grasp. A small smile that Sora couldn't see curled on her lips. "Understand this Sora: Don't interfere...I'll be here again..." the presence of another began to diminish in the deep darkness. Sora immediately turned around to just catch a glimpse of her, but all he saw was utter darkness. He blinked slowly.

"'Don't interfere'? What does that mean?" but before the words slipped through his lips, he felt a searing pain on his injured hand. He screwed up his eyes in agony. It felt like a knife was scrapping against the skin, digging deeper...

The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Sora held his hand; his eyes went wide. There, right on the middle was a red outline of a heart with thorns in the middle, forming an 'X' on a black surface. Dark gray wings were on each side.

Sora had never seen the mark with the wings, but he had seen the heart before.

_The Heartless..._

The creatures that had taken Destiny Islands; the ones that had taken Riku and Kairi away from Sora; the ones that had nearly taken Riku's heart into the darkness...

Instinctively, Sora dug into the pocket of his cargo pants to find his white, fingerless gloves and jerked them on. His friends couldn't see it; he knew that they didn't need to know.

But what did the stranger mean by not interfering...?

Then a thought hit Sora like how he hit the doodle of Kairi.

_o-o-o_

Sora sat on the sand, breathing in lungfuls of fresh salty air. A light chilly breeze ruffled his hair as he looked out to the moonlit sea and the star-strewn sky.

Everyone had already left while Sora wanted to stay behind. He shunned everyone's attention, sitting lonely on the bridge, watching the others play from afar. His stomach lurched whenever he caught a glimpse of Riku and Kairi showing their affections to one another.

It was a sickening sight.

Thinking about it wanted to make Sora puke. They're pathetic, making others think they're the perfect couple.

"Bleh," said Sora, wrapping his arms around his knees and bringing them closer to his chest. He rested his chin on his knees, letting out a tired sigh. He knew it was past the time for him to be home; his mother, Saya would be worried sick.

Maybe it was time to go.

Slowly Sora got up, sulking to the docks. When he had arrived to his boat, something strange happened: The wooden boat quivered and shook then shattered into pieces.

Sora looked at the sea as the broken boat sunk in the deep dark waves and felt goose bumps.

What had just happened? Why did the boat do that?

And more importantly, how was Sora going to get back home?

"It can't get worse," said Sora, irritably.

Something wet hit Sora's nose. Sora looked up to see more raindrops fall. He burrowed his eyebrows.

_Think before you speak._

Sora growled and so did his stomach. He placed a hand on his stomach to sooth the rumbling. There had to be something to eat...

The brunette looked around and found it: the paopu tree. Star shaped fruits stuck out of the overgrown green brush. Sora's stomach rumbled in protest.

It was pouring hard as Sora ran up to the tree. At least the tree could keep Sora a little drier. He stood on his tiptoes, reaching with his arm to the closest paopu. Fingers grasped around the fruit as Sora plucked it free and let it rest in his hands.

His stomach growled louder this time.

Breaking a half, Sora took a bite of the fruit, bitterness entering his mouth. He chocked. It was horrible. He tossed the other half of the paopu over his shoulder, looking disdained.

He was shivering now. He folded his arms to his chest to get additional warmth.

Had it always been cold when it ever rained at the islands?

Teeth chattering and clothes drenched, Sora made his way to the shack on the other side of the island, closing the door behind him. The sound of water hitting against wood and Sora's ragged breath seem to be the only sounds in the building. Sora huddled in a corner and grabbed the lonely blanket that was beside him. He slipped his white gloves off him, glancing at his Heartless marked hand then looking away. He pulled his red shirt over his head and it fell with a wet 'plop'. Unbuttoning his pants, he removed those as well. He was left only in his blue boxers.

He wrapped the warm blanket around him, issuing a slow breath.

"G-god...it's s-so c-cold..." said Sora through chattering teeth, but before the words left his lips a sudden darkness took over.

His eyes drooped slightly from exhaustion...

_o-o-o_

The blue sky was clear as Riku made his way to the docks. His hand was clasped with Kairi's as a smile was plastered on his façade. They were about to get on their boats when they heard someone screaming, "RIKU! KAIRI!"

The couple turned around to see a woman with long brunette hair, blue eyes, and an apron around her pale yellow dress. Riku blinked.

"Saya?"

"Riku, have you seen Sora?" asked Saya when she was facing Riku, ignoring Kairi's existence completely.

"No, we haven't," answered Kairi grudgingly. "Why?"

"He didn't come last night..." said Saya, narrowing her eyes at the red head.

"He didn't?" asked Riku worriedly. Saya shook her head.

"I think something happened to him; there was a storm last night at the islands...you think that maybe he's there?"

"We'll go check, okay Saya?"

Saya nodded.

"Please find him, Riku...I'm so worried..." she helped the two get into their boats and waved them good-bye, telling them to find her son.

Why did Sora do that? Sora's been acting strange ever since we told him about our relationship, thought Riku. Was he still upset about the news...? Did something really happen to him?

Such thoughts whirled in Riku's mind as he and Kairi rowed to Destiny Islands. When their boats were tied to the docks, they quickly began searching for their friend.

"Sora!" cried Kairi.

"Sora!" Riku ran around the island to see if he could see a boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes.

The commotion got to someone's ear. The boy twitched slightly, whimpering in his sleep.

It was dark...so cold...you don't know what's going on...all you see is darkness...Endless darkness...

"_Cry..."_

You whimper as he came closer to you, encircling blackness around you.

"_Let go..."_

Darkness begins to seep into your heart...you cry out for someone's name but it seems you don't even understand what you're saying.

"_Let it control you..."_

You cry out again, knowing, _feeling_ the evil wrap around your throat, suffocating the light...

"_I can take all the pain..."_

Please take the pain away...I don't want it anymore...

"_Let the pain go away..."_

Let it go...I want it to all end...

"_Surrender your heart..."_

Take my heart...just take the pain away...far away...

"_Let the Dark suffocate the Light..."_

Do it... Kill the Light...

"_Die..."_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The scream was so sudden, it even made Riku jump. It had come from the shack. Riku ran quickly to it, praying that everything was all right. He barged open the door, panting.

"Sora?"

Sora looked up.

His eyes were watery.

He was curled up in a dark corner, blanket hanging off his shoulders. He whimpered slightly at the sight of the older boy.

Riku raised an eyebrow at how Sora was acting.

He was scared...of what, though?

"Sora?"

"Don't touch me!" cried Sora, covering his face with his hands, closing his eyes as he let the tears spill. Riku looked, wide eyed as he slowly approached the cowering boy.

"Sora...can you hear me?" whispered Riku.

"GO AWAY! DON'T TAKE ME!"

"Sora, can you hear me?" repeated Riku, kneeling before Sora.

Sora let out a sobbing cough but did not remove his hands. He brought his knees closer to his body, as if protecting himself from Riku.

"I don't... Don't make me..."

Riku stared.

"...don't make me...I don't want... Please make it stop..." moaned Sora.

"Sora...what's wrong?" said Riku. "I'm here, Sora...you're not going to be forced into doing anything..." he placed a pale hand on Sora's shoulder. The hands bolted away from his face and blue eyes went wide in fear.

Sora screamed.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK! LEAVE ME IN THE DARK!" he thrashed wildly but when he felt Riku's shirt in his fist, Sora buried his head in the fabric, sobbing loudly.

"...please...don't take me back... Make it go away..."

Riku wrapped his arms around Sora in a brotherly manner, a hand rubbing his back slowly.

"Shhh..." said Riku. "It'll go away..."

Sora's head shot up, mortified. He looked like nothing had happened. A blush appeared in his face. He quickly averted his eyes from Riku, letting his grasp on Riku falter.

"S-sorry..." stammered Sora, turning his back to his friend so he could find his almost dry clothes. Riku stared at his back, contemplating how to ask Sora what was going on.

Maybe it wasn't wise to... But why was he screaming?

"_LEAVE ME IN THE DARK!"_

He was frightened...

Scared.

Fully dressed, Sora gave Riku a small smile and was about to pass him when he felt the familiar grip on his arm. Sora stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't want to turn around; he knew that emerald eyes were piercing through him again.

"What that all about, Sora?" said Riku.

"What?"

"You know...you were screaming..." said Riku more quietly. Sora let out a nervous laugh.

"Bad dream, probably," said Sora predictably.

"Uh-huh..." he didn't sound very convinced but he didn't say another word. Kairi had appeared at the door. Sora jerked his arm away from Riku's grasp and ran past the girl, giving her an evil glare that only Riku saw. Riku blinked.

"What's wrong with Sora...?" asked Kairi, walking up to Riku and sitting on his lap. He pulled her into an embrace.

"I think he's angry...about us..."

"_Hmph_! It doesn't matter about Sora's opinion. It's not like we need _his_ permission to like each other!" scoffed Kairi, resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. She didn't see the sad look Riku gave to the opened door.

"Riku..."

Riku looked at Kairi and put up a smile. She smiled and kissed his lips. He kissed her back.

Kairi was right; they didn't need Sora's permission to be together. Why couldn't Sora understand that?

Because he didn't want them to be together...for Riku's sake...

_o-o-o_

Sora watched as the two engaged in a hot make out scene. He wanted to leave, but his feet seem to be planted on the spot.

Why?

Why?

WHY?

Why was Riku kissing her like that, touching her the way Sora had always dreamed of Riku touching him...?

Did they not have hearts to realize this was breaking Sora apart, piece by piece?

Or did they even care?

"_Don't interfere..."_

Was that what she meant? To not interfere the relationship Kairi and Riku had...?

_You have better listen to her warning._

Sora agreed, leaving immediately, blindly to the place where Riku and Kairi had told him about them...their filthy relationship. Sora placed his back against the palm tree, panting with exhaustion and frustration. He slipped down, sitting on the hot sand.

Why did he feel so cold? So broken?

"Sora...?"

He twitched slightly by the voice. So he comes, to apologize or come to Sora's face to tell him how foolish he's been acting? The boy felt a hand on his shoulder.

Someone sat next to Sora, staring intently at him. Sora didn't look at the person.

"What?" he asked coldly.

"Why are you acting so cruel to me and Kairi?" asked Riku, stung by how his best friend was acting. Sora glared ahead.

"Do you really want to know?"

"If it helps us know what's wrong, yes." but right after he said it, before he had any time to react, he felt warm lips crash on his own. Emerald eyes shot up, seeing the closed eyes of the other boy. Hands pushed Sora roughly. Sora was taken aback.

Riku wiped his lips with the back of his hand, a disgusted look on his face.

"What the hell—?"

"I-I'm sorry... You wanted to know what's been bugging me, and—"

"So you kiss me? WE'RE BOTH GUYS!" Riku hadn't realized the affect of raising voice at Sora had had on him. Sora drooped down his head.

"I knew it..." whispered Sora, more to himself than to Riku.

"Knew what...?" asked Riku, clenching and unclenching his fists.

Sora's heart-shaped head looked up, tears already marked in his face.

"Knew that you wouldn't accept me... Knew that you would abandon me if I ever told you..."

"But, Sora! Don't you get; you can't like guys—"

"What's so wrong about it?" said Sora firmly, standing up on his feet. Riku followed pursuit.

"Am I abnormal because I have feelings for you—a guy? Or is it the fact that you like Kairi... I thought you'd understand me...I thought you wouldn't care...I guess I'm..."

_Wrong..._

"Sora, I—!"

"FINE! BE THAT WAY! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! GO FUCK KAIRI; HAVE YOUR FUN WITH HER! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!"

"Sora, stop acting like a child!" snapped Riku. With no warning, Sora slapped Riku. His anger, his frustration, his lost love—all in that one attack. Riku staggered a little, a red mark bruised on his cheek. Sora shook.

_Pathetic..._

"You're—so—fucking—" hissed Riku.

_Useless..._

"Disgusting!" with that, Riku turned around, leaving a very confused boy in the mist of his own inner darkness.

_It's too late..._

"Leave me alone..." said Sora, stomping to the docks. Selphie was there, a very disappointed look on her face.

"You know..."

"Shut it, Selphie," muttered Sora. "Can I borrow your boat...? I need to go see if my mom's okay," he said more softly. Selphie couldn't say no; she had witnessed the ordeal Sora and Riku just had. Even with his rude comment, Sora was still hurting...

"All right...but what happened to your—"

"I'll explain later!"

Sora quickly hopped on the boat. There was no other sound than the silken rustling of the ocean and the 'caws' of the seagulls above. Soon he could not see but a little dot of what was of Destiny Islands.

"_Disgusting!"_

That was what Sora was to Riku: disgusting. How could all people...all of the people on the island, Riku had to be the one...the one to insult him because he liked him...

_Liar. You love him..._

"Stop it..."

_Stop what? I'm only telling you the truth..._

"Shut up!"

_I don't need to. Besides, I can't. I'm your guilty conscience._

"Then keep your stupid comments to yourself..." growled Sora as he neared the docks of the main island, his home.

His conscience kept quiet as Sora climbed out of the boat, walking home. A few moments passed then a small beach house came to view.

"Home," said Sora as he ran up to the porch, banging the door open. A woman with long brunette hair suddenly jumped up from the chair she was waiting patiently on for the door to open. Saya's head poked out of the doorway to the entrance. When she saw what she was hoping for, a great smile on her pink lips.

"Sora, where have you—"

She stopped in mid-sentence. Sora's eyes were not the happy blue she was so use but very red and blotchy. It seemed like he had been crying.

But what for?

"Sora..." said Saya in a motherly way. Sora stared at her face for awhile, as if she wasn't real then ran to her, burying his head on her chest.

Why did his heart ache? Why did he show the tears to his mother...?

_Because she knows how you feel...remember you told her..._

"Let me guess..." whispered Saya, placing her fingers in Sora's spikes and smoothing it out. "You confessed your feelings to Riku... He rejected you...didn't he...?"

She only felt a nod on her chest as an answer. A sigh escaped her lips.

"It's okay, Sora...at least you're safe...I was so worried..."

"I'm sorry..." mumbled Sora. "I didn't mean to...my boat..."

"No need to explain it, Sora. As long as you're here..." said Saya, pulling Sora to wipe the remaining tears from his eyes. She gave him a sad smile.

"You hungry?"

A growl of the boy's stomach was the only answer Saya needed. She chuckled to herself, lifting a little of the hurt that hung over Sora like a rainy cloud. She entered the kitchen, reaching in the cupboards to find some plates and her handy pan and spatula. She placed the items on the counter as she searched for some eggs and bacon.

_Sizzle..._

The aroma of breakfast lingered in the air; Sora took a waft of it, smiling.

His heart lifted a little from its pit. Saya placed the finished breakfast before the brunette, bringing two cups of tea with it. Saya took a sit across from her son, taking a sip on her tea.

"Er—Mom..." he wanted to ask her...what if she didn't allow him to?

"Oh, Sora; you could go back after you're done," she said as if she had read his mind. Sora's face turned pale.

"You sure?" half of him didn't want him to go back to that god-forsaken island to face Kairi and that pitiful Riku, but another part of him wanted to go there, for reasons unknown to him...

"Go ahead," she idly waved a hand in dismissal. "Just don't come home late again,"

Sora smiled at her, wiping his mouth with a napkin. He kissed her on her cheek when he had finished the meal.

"Thanks, Mom!"

"You're welcome! Tell Kairi that she's a bitch for me!" joked Saya as Sora reached the front door.

_o-o-o_

"That was very cruel..."

Riku glared at Selphie as he took a sit next to her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" snapped Riku.

"You know; what you said to Sora back there,"

Riku froze. So someone had seen them arguing... Kairi hadn't noticed nor the others. Riku held his head long, his elbow resting on one up knee. Selphie frowned.

"You shouldn't have been so mean to him...I can't believe you rejected him..." said Selphie crossly. Riku narrowed his eyes slightly in irritation.

"You think I'd go out with a guy?"

"Does it matter?"

Did it matter?

"Of course it matters," said Riku, facing Selphie.

"That's society talking for you," Selphie said, evidently unable to stop herself.

"..." Riku was lost in words. Was that the only reason Riku rejected Sora; because of what society and others thought?

Was that the reason he couldn't take Sora's feelings in consideration?

Was it...

A gnawing feeling began to build up in Riku's insides. It hurt yet it felt so good... What was it?

_Love..._

It couldn't be that. I already have Kairi...

_You're only in denial of your true feelings._

How would you know?

_I'm your conscience of course._

Well, get out of my head!

_Can't..._

And why not?

_Because you're in denial._

Denial of what?

_Of your true feelings for Sora._

I only like him as a friend.

_Right. That's what they all say._

Shut up.

_Denial isn't just a river in Egypt._

GO AWAY!

_Denial... Admit you're in denial..._

Shut up...

_Admit it, you asshole._

Burn in hell.

_You'll have to go with me since I'm the voicein the back of your head._

"Hi Selphie..." the new voice was cautious, afraid to say anything. Riku looked up, regretting it immediately.

Sora stood there, refreshed. He wore a new shirt that said 'I not WITH stupid; I AM stupid...so leave me alone!' and wore black pants with two belts that crossed each other of Sora's abdomen to make an X. His hands were covered with black leather, fingerless gloves and his feet were boot clad. It looked like he had never witnessed hot weather in his life. Riku raised an eyebrow at this.

"Hi, Sora," beamed Selphie. She gave Riku a quick indignant look then looked back at the younger boy. "Whatcha back for?"

"Oh, nothing really..." answered Sora sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "I'm just going to the Secret Cave. If someone asks, tell them to not to disturb me."

"Sure thing,"

And he left the two alone, a sad look plastered on his face. Riku hadn't even acknowledged Sora—it must have been bad.

_He probably hates you..._ his conscience said as Sora had entered the same cave where he was warned to not interfere.

"You're conscience is right."

It was the same voice. Sora stared as the person strangely conjured up out of nowhere. She had long waist-length dark brown hair tied up in a loose ponytail. Black ribbons encircled her arms all the way to her thumbs in which the ribbons were tied; she wore a black dress that was tied to one side of her breast revealing some pale skin. The black dress stopped a little passed the knees and they looked like someone had carelessly cut them. Her legs were also laced in ribbons, obscuring the fishnet stockings she wore.

Her eyes were icy blue... It reminded Sora a little of how icy Riku's eyes could be...

"I warned you to not to interfere..." she whispered harshly. A sharp went through Sora's arm. He screamed but it was a silent for nothing echoed the stone walls.

"I told you not to interfere...but you did... Why Sora?" she asked, coming closer to the petrified boy. "Why did you want to feel the pain of losing something so precious?"

Sora felt something invisible encircle his neck, the pain in his arm—more on his Heartless marked hand—becoming worse. He couldn't breathe...

"_Let me take the pain away..."_

"Please..." gasped Sora. "...make it stop..."

"Then release your heart..." she whispered, her hand outstretched. She curled her fingers slightly; the invisible rope around Sora's throat tightened. Sora screamed.

"STOP!"

"_Let it all go..."_

_Let the Darkness seep into your broken heart... Take revenge of your hurt..._

"...will the pain go away if I do...?" panted Sora through struggled breaths. A smile curled on the girl's lips.

"Yes, Sora...it will go away...just trust in the Darkness...it'll be your friend..."

"_Because you're all alone..."_

"Alone..."

The feeling of hatred began to rise again; Sora felt nothing but pain from Riku... He had rejected him and was now going to be happy Kairi...

Leaving Sora all alone...

Blackness surrounded him, embracing his pain, his sadness, his anger...

The girl's smile widened as black wings sprouted out of the boy's back. The wings of hatred, of loneliness, of sorrow...

The symbol on Sora's hand began to glow an eerie color, the black pool of darkness spreading a little on Sora's hand as if there was ink running down. Blue eyes opened slowly, holding an ancient evil in them. The inner pain receded as the wings spread out, letting black feathers scatter on the stone ground.

A familiar grin crept on the corners of Sora's lip, feature that did not seem normal for the boy. A chuckle escaped his pink lips, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Welcome back, master," said the girl, bowing her head slightly in respect. The boy snorted slightly.

"I'm not really back...you know that Star..." he said softly, his voice fused with Sora's and another's. The girl flinched.

"And why is that?" asked Star, looking up to her master with piercing light blue eyes. The wings fluttered once more than vanished, the feathers being the only signs that they were once there.

"...merely a shadow...I have to share a useless body of a youth who so thinks that he's all alone in the world..." he said this more to himself than to Star.

"But now..." he said more loudly. "This body is about to my new host; he has a very strong heart, this Sora,"

Star got up to her feet, her eyes never leaving her master. It was strange how he was talking with such power yet it was coming from a mere 16 year old boy! Her master narrowed his eyes.

"I'm going to release this boy from my presence for now... Soon...very soon...the darkness will control this world again...for Sora is the key to the great evil..."

"But," said Star hesitantly. "Was he not the Keyblade Master before? Shouldn't the power of Light still be in his veins?"

"Yes," answered Sora, or the answer came from Sora's lips in another's voice and his. "The power of Light is still in him, which makes the situation more complicated than it is..."

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Because sadly his heart is still pure... He needs to feel anger, hate towards the new Light Keyblade Master."

"Riku..."

"Precisely."

"But..."

"You will watch over Sora...you will be his guardian," commanded her master. "He will have the power of the Heartless in his hands, but he will not be able to control it sometimes; especially if he feels strong emotions."

"Like love?"

"Hate," contradicted Sora. "Hate is a very strong emotion that would corrupt the boy. He needs to be angry with Riku."

"He already is..."

"Not enough...yes...not enough..." Sora paced back and forth, his hands folded behind his back. After a moment or two, Sora stopped and turned his feet around. He glared at Star.

"I will be leaving now..." and without a thank you of releasing him, Star's master left, leaving her shaken with words.

How could he? Make her a baby-sitter by being a boy's guardian? That was too low...lower than any of his other servants of Darkness...

Star looked at the boy who was crouched down by her; he was humming to himself. Sora looked up, his eyes filled with new determination.

"I'm the bearer of Darkness?" he asked, coming closer to Star, wrapping his arms around her waist. She towered over him, raising an eyebrow irritably.

No one—as long as Star had remembered—had anyone come this close to her, with little proximity. Star had never wanted anyone to touch her; she believed she didn't need anyone.

After all, no one wanted her...

She reluctantly patted Sora's quivering shoulder with a hand, slowly.

"It's all right... The Light won't destroy you... I promise..."

Promises are dangerous... Sometimes they're never fulfilled leaving you feel enormous guilt in the pit of your stomach. Promises were so rare...even if the Darkness surrounded you.

Sora pulled away from the older girl, casting his eyes at his feet.

How could he have let the Darkness take over...? Wasn't he the Keyblade Master...?

—"_...merely a shadow..."_—

Who was this person? It wasn't Ansem; Sora had defeated him a year ago...but the voice sounded so familiar...but why?

—"_all alone in the world..."_—

Sora was now alone; Riku had left him to suffer in his pain. Kairi had Riku...Riku had probably had told her that he was...gay...that he wasn't normal...that he fantasized boys...

—"_Riku..."_—

Riku was the new Keyblade Master, the one destined to destroy the Darkness or release the terrible power of the Heartless. Sora closed his eyes.

Sora felt very cold...very cold...it seemed he had plunged into a very icy bucket of water. When he had opened his eyes, seeing the utter Darkness surrounding him. Star was no where in sight.

"I'm here,"

Sora felt a hand on his shoulders. He quickly turned around to see Star, her face expressionless.

"Star, where—"

"You know this place... You've been here..."

But as his eyes found a pair of yellow eyes staring back at him, he suddenly understood.

"I'm in the Darkness?"

"Very good," said Star in a monotone voice. "There's your Heartless guardian staring back at you..." she pointed at the pair of eyes that were staring at them curiously. Sora squinted his eyes enough to see an outline of a Shadow, a Heartless with black antennas and amber eyes, crawling. Sora without any hesitation, knelt down before the Shadow, a smile on his face.

"Will he hurt me?" asked Sora as he placed a hand out.

"See for yourself."

Sure enough, the Shadow walked closer to Sora's outstretched hand. It looked up at Sora's blue eyes than back at the hand.

"Kuu?" it said, staring intently at the boy's hand. Instead of grasping the held out hand, the Shadow took hold of Sora's hand—the one with the Heartless symbol—and examined it.

"Kuu?" it said after a long pause.

"'Kuu?' What's that?" said Sora, raising his eyebrows at the creature.

Sora had felt another surge of cold as the Shadow wrapped its dark arms around him, nuzzling its head on Sora's shirt. Sora smiled nervously.

"Give it a name. Heartless guardians do need names for you to call them," interrupted Star, who was impatiently tapping her foot in what could have been the ground. Sora nodded.

"I guess I'll call you...ummm...Shi?"

The Heartless nodded its head vigorously, understanding immediately. Sora felt his heart lift up again.

He wasn't entirely alone anymore...he had at least Shi, his new friend with him.

Riku and Kairi slipped out of his mind...he had to forget them...

* * *

SC: My god that was like 22 pages on Word!

Cheekon: YOU STOPPING THERE!

Alter Ego: She has to...it's late...

SC: Uuugghhh...my head... **:dies:**

Cheekon: Pathetic...

Alter Ego: LET'S LEAVE OUR FAREWELLS!

SC, Cheekon, Alter Ego: REVIEW WITH LOVE!

Alter Ego: Leave a cookie...I dare you to...

SC: Don't expect the next chapter to be as long as this.

Cheekon: It'll probably be longer...

Alter Ego: COOKIES!

SC and Cheekon: O.O


	3. Forgotten Memories and New Friends

SC **:huggles reviewers:** I LOVE YOU GUYS! MUCH IS APPRECIATED BY THE REVIEWS!

Alter Ego: I GOT MY COOKIES! **:huggles:**

Cheekon: I got nothing...

SC: You didn't ask for anything...and put that katana DOWN!

Cheekon: MAKE ME!

Alter Ego **:hands Cheekon a cookie:** Here...

Cheekon **:stares at cookie:** I don't want cookies...

SC: Behave and you might get something...

Alter Ego: But you gotta pay a price. **:munch:**

Cheekon: Why?

SC: If you ask for something—especially if it's coming from you—there's a price...

Cheekon: What's the price?

Alter Ego: DRESS UP LIKE A CHICKEN!

Cheekon: Hell. No.

SC **:holds up chicken suit:** Oh come on, Cheekon. Just wear it and dance. That's all I'm asking.

Cheekon: NOOO! **:runs away:**

Alter Ego: Does he know that you were joking?

SC: Nope... **:grabs a cookie:**

SC: I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS AND FANS! You are sooo nice to me. 22 pages of typing for the first chapter was worth it! ;)

Alter Ego: YEP! **:munch:**

SC: Anyways, you guys could ask questions for **Suffocating in the Darkness** (**SITD**) if you want to! IDEAS ARE WELCOMED!

Alter Ego: SO ARE COOKIES! **:munch:**

SC: **SITD** is doing well for the past days so keep your fingers crossed for me while I try to update this and my other stories.

Cheekon **:comes back:** I'm not wearing that suit...

SC: I was only kidding XD

Cheekon: ...

SC: XDDD

Alter Ego: ... **:munch:**

Cheekon: I hate you...

SC: Love you too!

SC: TO THE REVIEWERS!

**To Star Braveheart: **Holy crap you're actually asking me if the dress was to your ankles? Don't you care about how I portrayed you? Oh wells, I told you I was going to draw a pic of it so then you could see what it looked like...but thanks for being a devoted reader and friend:D

Alter Ego: SHE TOLD ME TO SHUT UP! BUT THANK YOU FOR THE COOKIE!

Cheekon: I'll watch over Sara for you Star. **:steals cookie from Alter Ego:**

Alter Ego **:cries:**

**To Mandeth: **That was the longest review I've gotten so far! **:huggles:** Thank you Mandy! I was really happy by the compliments (especially the one about the dream scene) I know it was weird of Riku thinking he likes Sora right after the fight, but Riku actually realizes he has feelings for his best friend after that kiss XD! So yeah...and I know Sora's mom, Saya was very mean to call Kairi a bitch. She doesn't really like her.

Cheekon: I don't like Kairi either...

**To LeVeL27Guitar: **Heh...I know you want me to update really soon for my other fics. They're coming... Don't send the angry mob on me again! XP

**To ChibiKitsune:**

Cheekon: Why does Milo want me to be my friend...I don't like perky people that much...

SC: I'll be Milo's friend then you meanie! Contact me on email ChibiKitsune!

Cheekon: Feh...fine...I'll be his friend...but **only** a friend...

**To Mel: **Sora **is** really cute when he's confused.

Alter Ego: THANK YOU FOR COOKIES!

**To lunasun72: **Don't die on me yet, girl! The updates will come very soon!

**To LilAznSp0nge:**

Alter Ego: I DIDN'T GET A COOKIE! **:sob:**

SC: Ignore her...

**To TAFFY'S bUMMBULBEE: **TALK TO ME LATER! PLEASE!

**To DieChan:** I've noticed that people like making stories like this one... But I hope this one stands out from them...

Cheekon: IT BETTER! **:holds ups katana:**

**To Sad Sarah:** I'll finish this story...I know this one will be going on for a year or more! I want at least a 100 reviews for this!

**To Shady: **THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR HELPING ME THINK OF A NAME FOR YOU-KNOW-WHO! **:hands you a big cookie:** LOVE YA!

Alter Ego: Mruffphm!

SC and Cheekon: What? O.O

Alter Ego **:gulp:** I said, let's do our welcoming!

SC: Oh...

SC, Cheekon, Alter Ego: REVIEW WITH LOVE!

**Suffocating in the Darkness  
****Chapter Two: Forgotten Memories and New Friends**

It was nearing noon and Kairi and Riku were sitting peacefully, away from Tidus and Wakka's rough housing and Selphie's bickering (for Riku's case only), enjoying the other's warmth.

They did not know that someone else was there watching.

"It's nice..." murmured the red head as she squeezed her grasp on her boyfriend's hand. Riku smiled, trying to suppress the memories of Sora out of his head.

"Yeah..."

The two came closer together, sighing. The sun began to sink down lower, casting an orange hue on the sky.

"Riku..."

"Hmmm...?" replied Riku idly.

"Let's share a paopu fruit together!" exclaimed Kairi, getting up to her feet. "It'll be great; our destinies intertwined together..." she whispered, holding Riku's hand in hers. Riku raised an eyebrow.

Should he share the paopu fruit...? With Kairi?

"I suppose so..." said Riku. Kairi's face beamed as she scurried to the paopu tree. Riku lingered on, slowly moving forwards.

_Why share it with someone you don't even love?_

Don't you ever leave me alone?

_It's just a question..._

Well then I don't really need to answer it if I don't want to.

_I think that was your answer._

What?

_You don't love her..._

I didn't say that.

_But I can tell what you're thinking..._

Riku stopped short. Something had caught his emerald eyes: a halve of a paopu fruit. Riku's heart stopped a beat.

But why?

He hesitantly picked up the object. Who ate the other half?

Without another thought, without understanding more about his predicament, Riku plopped the half in his mouth. Chewing slowly, he felt a sweetness enter his mouth. It was satisfying, a bit too satisfying...it made Riku almost dribble the eaten contents out of his mouth.

Some juices spilled on his chin; he wiped them immediately as Kairi began coming in Riku's focus. She had a disdain look on her face.

"There was no more of them, the paopu fruits," said Kairi disappointedly. "They must have washed away from the storm yesterday..."

Riku raised an eyebrow.

"You know...now that I think about it, I didn't hear the storm from the island. Destiny Islands isn't that far from home; we should have heard it," said Riku, a finger tapping his chin. Kairi blinked.

"I think you're right..."

"And if that is true...there's something wrong here," stated Riku, walking a little. Kairi followed, tilting her head slightly in confusion.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" she asked, trying to keep up her boyfriend's long strides but failing. Riku didn't look at her, let alone say anything.

"..."

Something peculiar about it; what did it all mean? The unknown storm that they hadn't heard, the disappearance of Sora, the strong emotions that was building up in Riku, the dreams, the voices inside of his head...

_Heisnothere! Nothere! Heiseverywhere! Masterwillkillagain! Master!_

"_Kill the Light."_

"_Sora..."_

"_You are the only one to open the door..."_

"_Merely a shadow..."_

"_He must hate him...more...MORE!"_

"_Make the pain go away..."_

"_Release your heart, Sora..."_

An image of Sora, his neck encased in someone's hands... A beautiful man with dark skin and white hair, one sweeping long white bang hovering one of his yellow eyes, but not the crude smile on his face.

It reminded Riku of the smile Sora had given him in his dream...

"_You're nothing...just someone who needs to release the pain..."_

Riku could feel _his_ throat tighten, as if _he_ was Sora, as if _he_ were the one suffocating in the man's grasp.

"_Stop..."_

"_Release your power..."_

Black wings began to spread from the man's back, stretching to their full length. Feathers fell like black snow, contradicting the fair white hair on the man. The smile widened then it faltered.

An amber eye fell upon Riku. Emerald eyes widened... Had the man seen Riku? Why did he look so familiar? Why?

"_So you've come, Keyblade Master..." _

His voice—so smooth yet it held some danger in them...poisoning any ear to think it was a friendly voice, one to trust. Riku saw through the kindness, the fakeness...

"Who are you?" asked Riku; his eyes fell on the struggling boy in the man's hand. "LET HIM GO!"

"_You don't care about him...you pushed him away...he's nothing..."_

"LET HIM GO!" repeated Riku. The man's lips curled into another smile. The grip on Sora's neck lessened but did not vanish.

"_I can't..."_

"And why not?" asked Riku, taking a step forward, his fists clenching. The man smiled at Riku's glowering face as if he was amused.

_Amused_? But for what...?

"_Because...you pushed him away..."_ the man whispered, looking at Sora through narrowed eyes. _"He released his pain in me..."_ His grasp then faltered, allowing Sora's limp body plummet to the dark ground. Riku began to run to Sora but was blocked by the winged man. Another smile...

"_Pathetic, don't you think? He..." _The man lowered down to caress a pale cheek. His face softened a little when he stared at the fluttered eyelashes against a cheekbone, but his eyes still held the evil. _"Was scared...frightened...wondering if you," _amber eyes fell on Riku again, _"would ever return his feelings...how"—_His eyes glinted—_"maybe that Riku would ever accept his heart...his love..."_

The amber eyes never left Riku's face...Riku gulped by how haunting they were...how they left a scar in his mind...

"_It was boring though," _he went on, getting up to his feet. _"But I was patient; I waited. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Sora poured his feelings to me. _Take the pain away. I don't want it...it's useless if Riku doesn't love me back...he has Kairi...he's happy... But why do I feel horrible? Why can't I get Riku's attention like that? Does he hate me? _Will_ he hate me if I ever tell him?"

The man laughed, his voice echoing in the dark. Soft whispers also reached Riku's ears, making him shiver slightly.

"_Don't you see, Keyblade Master? Don't you see how Sora had felt for you? How his heart only wished for you to accept him...but no... You rejected him. Sora's worst fears unfolded right in front of him. You called him 'disgusting', and it tore Sora's heart. I could feel it," _The man placed a dark hand on his chest. "_I could feel his sorrow...and that's what I needed...for Sora to feel pained...enough to want it to go away... I fed on it...his pain...I granted his one wish...and now..." _The smile widened, amber eyes flashing in the dark.

"_I will grant my own wish..."_

Riku felt his breath come sharp as a sudden pain shot in his heart. He screwed his eyes, clutching his chest.

The evil laugh rung in his ears.

_Theboy'sheart...wantit...wantitsobadly..._

A cold began to seep in Riku's skin, making his shallow gasps come more ragged. Riku felt another shot of pain enter his heart as he heard footsteps coming closer to him. A dark shadow obscured everything else.

"_Sora will be happy now that he no longer has to suffer when ever he sees you..."_

Riku felt drowsy. Everything looked like it was in blackness.

_Sohungry...mustfeedonhisheart...**MUST**!_

"_So ends the Keyblade Master...so ends Sora's suffering..." _said the man's distant voice. _"It doesn't matter if you ever know my name...you'll be gone...lost in the Darkness. Far from the Light, far from reality..._He _truly loved you...but now he's happy..."_

Riku felt himself sink deeper, the darkness entering his body.

Was he ever going to see his home again...? Kairi? Sora?

"Sora..." came Riku's rasp voice. The man looked startled.

"_What? You now feel something for the boy? You rejected him, you left him...but for what? A girl who didn't even save you from losing your heart to the darkness? Was that not Sora who pulled you out? Was he not the one who never gave you up to something so evil...? Or had you forgotten? Did you even care?"_

"I CARE!" cried Riku through the sinking darkness. He thrashed his arms, searching for any guiding light.

"_You do?"_

"Yes..." a tear fell from closed emerald eyes.

_Why cry...?_

Riku's eyes shot opened. Vast dark was all he could see, but the presence of another—Riku could feel it.

_Why cry? _

The voice repeated. Riku wiped his wandering tears with the back of his hand.

"Who are you?"

_I asked the question first._

"Fine...I'm crying 'cause I think my friend hates me..." Think? Riku knew Sora hated him now...

_Why does he hate you? Did you do something to hurt him?_

"You have to answer my question." stated Riku, becoming impatient. Why did the pain go away?

_I'm no one._

Riku raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'no one'?"

_As in I don't exist but I do._

"Okaaay... Do you know how to get out of this place?"

_Yes and no._

"Answer me without your stupid riddles, dammit!" yelled Riku. He heard a high, shrill laughter.

_Why are you screaming? Anger's not a very healthy emotion you know, Riku. Fine. I'll help you...but..._

Before Riku had questioned how the person knew his name, he felt his feet leave the ground; he was falling again, falling through whirling colors and then, quite suddenly, he blinked at the dazzling sunlight. Before his eyes could adjust to the light, he heard voices.

A child crying...

Riku looked around to see the source when his eyes lay upon _him_. A boy with spiky brown hair atop of a small heart-shaped face with blue eyes was crying and curled up in a ball. Two boys, looking older than the smaller child kicked at him harshly, taunted him.

"You're only a baby if you cry over some stupid sandcastle!" A heap of sand was behind the cowering boy, footprints etched on it. The boy whimpered.

"BABY! BABY!"

Riku growled slightly; he knew what was happening. This was a memory..._Sora's_ memory as it looked like. The smaller version of Sora let out a scream as the boys kicked at his face, blood gushing out of his nose. Sora didn't move or retort.

Then he heard it.

"HEY YOU BOYS!"

The two boys whirled their heads around to see Riku—a younger Riku with short silver hair and baby emerald eyes. The present Riku blinked.

"YOU MESSING WITH SORA?" growled Riku as he advanced towards them. The boys laughed sheepishly under Riku's icy glare.

"N-no...we were just showing him how to stop being such a baby..." said the boy with the band-aid on his cheek. Riku narrowed his eyes at the sight of the fallen sandcastle; the sandcastle he and Sora had tried building until Riku went to get some ice cream for the both of them.

"Right..." without another word, Riku landed a blow on the boy's face. The other boy screamed, tears rolling down his face.

"We're going to tell on you!" and with that, the boys scurried away, the injured one holding his nose to stop the bleeding. Riku let out a sigh, his chest rising and falling rapidly, the anger disappearing.

He turned his heel towards his friend.

"Sora, you okay?" he asked as he pulled Sora up to his feet. Sora clutched his nose tightly, nodding.

"I'm okay..." whimpered Sora, tears plastered on his face. Riku frowned.

"You really need to learn to fight...you seem to always get in trouble..."

"Only 'cause you're not here..." whispered Sora, averting his eyes. Riku blinked.

"Whadaya mean?"

"They only pick on me because you're not around me to fight them off...they don't even talk to me if you're here...they're afraid of _you_, not me..."

"That doesn't change the fact they don't have to make fun of you!" exclaimed Riku. Sora shook his head, his grip on his nose faltering. He looked terrible with his bruises on his baby cheeks. Sora managed a smile...

Riku could see through the smile; it was the same smile Sora had given to him when Kairi had told him about their relationship...

"You're pathetic..."

Riku turned around. And there he was: Sora...the real Sora...

His elated blue eyes were replaced with dull, blank ones, holding nothing, no happiness. His face was in a grimace, as if he didn't want to see Riku in his memory. He wore the same outfit Riku had last seen him. They were now surrounded by a sudden, unnatural dark...extinguishing the memory to pieces.

"Sora...what's going on?" asked Riku, holding his hand out to Sora. Sora stared at it like it was infected.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" asked Sora without looking up from Riku's hand. "Why can't you just leave...completely out of my life...I don't need you...go..."

Riku frowned, approaching his friend slowly.

"Sora...what's gotten into you? You've been so distant between everyone."

"I don't need them...I have new friends..."

An image of the man with the dark skin and white hair entered Riku's mind. Riku narrowed his eyes.

"_He's_ your _friend_?" asked Riku, his voice lacing hatred. Sora smirked at Riku and nodded.

"He understands me...my pain..." Sora placed a hand on his heart, averting his dull eyes. "The pain that you brought me..." hissed Sora. Blue eyes stared back at emerald, anger fueling inside of them.

"Sora...I didn't understand how you felt about me...I was confused...scared..."

"'Scared?' Scared of what Riku? What society thought of us if you'd ever return my feelings? I thought you were stronger than that..."

"Sora..."

"I hate you."

It was stated perfectly, as if it was rehearsed so many times. Riku didn't know what to do...Sora now hated him. He confessed it.

"You don't mean that," whispered Riku, his voice breaking the awkward silence. Sora glared at Riku, his lips turning into a thin line.

"No, I mean it. I hate you. I don't need you. I hate Kairi too... I hate her and everyone else at home... It's sad though..." said Sora, waving his hand idly. "Our home is once again engulfed in the darkness...by the Heartless..."

Riku's eyes went wide; he froze on the spot.

"No..."

"Yes, Riku. Our home is gone...you were too busy to not realize it...you were too busy taunting me at the memory...taunting me at how weak I am..." he said, his quiet voice filled with hatred.

"That's not true..."

"Liar. You're never good at lying. I've always known that."

"Sora, stop this..." pleaded Riku. His fingers curled in his silver hair, shutting his eyes. Voices began to whisper to him; strange voices that Riku couldn't understand.

_Hatehim...takehisheart...musthaveit...MUST!_

"Stop what? The truth...?" snapped Sora.

A high laugh escaped his lips, a laugh that didn't suit the brunette at all.

"You can't stop the truth. It creeps up to you out of nowhere...haunting you like a demon..."

"SORA, STOP!"

"Heh...heh..."

The familiar cold began to seep into Riku, making him shiver. He dropped to his knees, his eyes still shut. Another high laugh erupted in the darkness.

"_I like watching you in pain...it's amusing."_ The voice wasn't Sora's anymore; it was the stranger that had taken Sora in his control. The man Riku had now hated.

"Sora... Help me..." said Riku through the indestructible darkness. This made Sora laugh more.

"The famous Riku: pleading?"

Sora began to laugh again. He laughed so hard, the dark seem to echo his voice, as though ten Sora's were laughing at once—

"So the Keyblade Master is pleading for his life? How pathetic...and to have thought that I should have been afraid of you..."

Riku reached his hand blindly, contemplating maybe that Sora would consider saving him and forgiving him in a split second. But...why would he forgive him so easily?

His desperation swirled in his head, his frustration fusing with his anger, sudden warmth commence to enter Riku's chest. Squinting his eyes, Riku could make out a faint shimmer piercing through the blackness, embracing Riku.

_Maintain the power of Light and Dark..._

_Fuse them together..._

_Create the Third Power..._

_TWILIGHT!_

His hand went heavy, as though it was carrying something. It brought a hope through Riku's clouded mind. A scream slipped from his lips, a scream of triumph.

A flash of Sora's face, a flash of Destiny Islands sucked up into a black hole, a flash of light and dark...

Something hard hit the back of Riku's head. Instead of seeing Sora in front of him, Riku found himself lying on top of a circle of stained glass, a picture of a Heartless Symbol with white wings encircling it underneath him.

Riku glanced at his hand: the Keyblade was held tight around pale fingers. It was Oblivion, the Keyblade Sora had used at Kingdom Hearts. It was black, with bat wings as the hilt, the keychain hanging from the end.

In the corner of his eyes, white and black whirled from a distance.

Instinctively, Riku turned around, Keyblade held in a fighting pose. The thing began to take shape, twisting this way and that. It had one ice blue eye on a white parted face and one amber eye on the black part, staring back at Riku. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. The grip on the Keyblade tightened more.

The creature spread out one white long arm, claws at the end, and another arm, black. The Heartless symbol was encrusted on its chest, wings sprouting out of it. Stomping a black foot, the platform quaked and quivered, almost making Riku lose his balance. The creature reached one enormous claw towards Riku. Riku quickly rolled out of the way, allowing the claw to sink inside the stained glass, whiteness swirling around it. Then, Riku saw it: a Heartless that was white with the same icy blue eyes.

Shaped like him.

Riku stared at it, his stomach lurching. The white-Riku's eyes blinked at him, tilting his head slightly as if confused by why there was someone that took his shape standing in front of him. Without consideration, without any hesitation, as though he was always destined to, Riku slashed at the Heartless.

There was a long, dreadful shriek as something white spurted out of the spot Riku had aimed at the white-Riku, falling away and vanishing. More white-Riku's lunged forward to vanquish the Keyblade Master, but none prevailed as they were sent to oblivion as the Keyblade struck them. Riku huffed and turned his attention to the bigger trouble.

_Did he just see a glimmer of Sora's mother, Saya in the monster's eyes?_

Shaking his head, Riku lunged, but quickly dodged as the creature lunged again. Riku nearly missed his footing on the platform. Its face lunged at Riku again, as though it wanted to swallow Riku—Riku dodged it again, but barely.

It lunged again—Riku raised the Keyblade in both hands—and the creature's aim was true—Riku put all his weight behind the Keyblade and drove it to the hilt into the roof of the creature's mouth—

But as luke-warm white and black blood swirled Riku's arms, he felt something else: a searing pain that was a little above his chest, where his heart was.

One long, white claw was sticking out of Riku's chest, allowing blood to flow steadily on Riku's white shirt. The creature had at least thrust an attack during Riku's assault. It kneeled over and fell sideways, twitching as darkness and light engulfed it.

Riku was left alone, and wrenched the claw out, clutching his heart tightly. As blood pooled his hand, the pain started to recede. Riku blinked and glanced downwards. The claw had left a hole in his shirt, leaving a symbol engraved on his chest.

The Heartless symbol, but it was the outline of the thorn heart was black and the inside was white. Red wings, two on each side, accompanied it.

All of a sudden, it went dark.

o-o-o

"Where are we going?"

It was the third time Sora had asked Star for what could have been the past fifteen minutes. Star was coming very impatient as she and Sora, along with his Heartless guardian, Shi, were walking through pitch black, mainly the only the source of light being their eyes. Star twitched her left eye.

"When we get there I'll tell you." she answered. Sora pouted. He allowed Shi to ride on his back, its black arms grasping his neck like a small child. Shi nuzzled its head on the back of Sora's neck, purring. It comforted Sora a little as he pondered where the hell he was going.

"Almost there..." said Star finally. Sora issued a sigh, relieved for his feet were growing tired. Star stopped abruptly, almost making Sora collide into her. She held out a hand out nothing. Then, a stream of light no bigger than a pencil, appeared, growing rapidly.

It was then replaced with an opening into what seemed like a very spacey room.

Sora awed at how the room was so magnificent.

The boy was met with a ceiling that could have been the sky itself; velvety black spotted with white stars. Blue eyes looked around to see many books in many shelves, illuminating by the candles that were placed around them. But, that wasn't what caught Sora's attention the most.

A picture, a man with white hair, amber eyes above dark skinned cheekbones with a grim look on his face, was staring back at Sora, hanging against an emerald wall. The man looked very familiar...Sora thought he looked a lot like Ansem...but a younger more handsome Ansem.

Maybe it isn't Ansem, thought Sora. Star had noticed that Sora was looking at the picture. Her lips formed into a thin line, her blue eyes narrowing.

"That's Master." she answered Sora as if she had read his mind. "He's the one who's inside your head..."

Sora stared at the picture for a second or two then turned to look at Star.

"Do you know his name?"

"No... No one here knows his real name. Well, maybe DiZ, but if he did, he doesn't tell us. He's really strange," she said as she led Sora out of the room into the corridor where gargoyles that were attached to the wall, stared at them with horrid looks. "He's like an enigma or something like that. He's also a NEO,"

"A _what_?"

"Non-Existence One, that's what NEO stands for. I've heard that DiZ was the first NEO. No wonder he created an Organization. Hey," she whirled herself around so that she was facing Sora, with a smile.

A smile? Odd...

"Do you know what the Organization is?" she asked. Sora thought for a moment then shook his head.

"Why?"

"Well...since you're the bearer of Darkness (she ignored the look of dismay on his face), you need to be filled in the details." She stopped at another door and knocked.

A shuffling of feet was heard behind the door, then it flung open, revealing a dark skinned girl with short red hair in a ponytail wearing a red shirt with a smiley face with horns, sticking out its tongue, hanging off her shoulders, showing two strips of black; a black skirt and red-black striped knee socks in red shoes, beaming at the two, her jade green eyes gleaming, beamed.

"Star! You already back?" she asked, staring at Sora with a look of interest. Star's face calmed down a little at the sight of the girl.

"Yeah...I got Sora with me,"

"Oooh...he's cute!" the girl exclaimed, grabbed Sora's wrist and brought him in another big room. It was violet, with curtains in front of a stained glass window, the colorful lights streaming in the room, creating a kaleidoscope look on the floor. There were two velvet red couches in the middle of the room, candles next to them.

Two other people were in the room, one sitting on one couch while the other sat in the other, laughing at what the other had said. They stopped their conversation as the girl, Sora, and Star entered.

"Whatcha got there, Devi? A new replica of someone?" joked the one with fiery, scarlet spiky hair atop of a round pale face, a mark etched under his blue eye that covered most of his left cheek. His other eye, red as his hair stared at Sora, an eyebrow quirked up.

The girl, supposedly 'Devi' scowled, giving the boy a fist.

"This is the bearer of Darkness, Sora!"

The boy laughed, holding his stomach to support himself from not falling over.

"You're joking? This squirt?" stammered the boy through fits of laughter. "To hell...he can't be..."

"Pyro! Stop being a jerk! He really is—"

"Who you calling a squirt!" it was Sora this time who spoke, his face flushed. Pyro's laughter died away, his face turning serious now. He narrowed his eyes at Sora.

"You of course..." he answered lazily. Star rolled her eyes.

"Pyro, you're not much of a tall person yourself; I don't think you should call him 'squirt' since he's only a few inches shorter than you," said Star, taking a seat next to other man with long dark brown hair, his bangs over beautiful violet eyes. He had a stern look on his handsome face, his arms folded in front of his black shirt. He wore leather pants that reminded much of Leon's outfit to Sora.

"Oh, shut up, Star," muttered Pyro, sulking down in the couch, averting his eyes to the wall. He wore a gray shirt that looked like its sleeves were cut off carelessly, a hood behind it. Pyro wore a darker shade of gray shorts that went below his knees, revealing some creamy calves. Leather clad boots covered his feet.

"I win," said Star, smirking at Pyro.

"Anyways..." said Devi, taking a sit next to Pyro and beckoning Sora to follow. Sora obliged, carrying Shi in his arms instead of his back. It curled up in Sora's hold, purring.

"I'm Devi," she said, smiling at Sora with cherry red lips. Sora returned the smile, feeling much more comfortable then before.

"And this is the stupid jerk, Pyro." said Devi, pointing at the boy, who suddenly got an interest at his boots. "And that's the very aloof Kakyo," she said, jerking her head to the older male. He snorted slightly to his name. "And you already know Star...so, you're Sora... DiZ has been talking about you non-stop! It seems like he's taken a very big interest into you, Sora."

Sora blushed.

"I'm not that interesting...my life's really boring...well...after Kingdom Hearts,"

"Of course your life's interesting!" exclaimed Devi. "Come on; you use to be the Keyblade Master!"

Again, Sora blushed. He wasn't use to such attention.

"I suppose so..."

"I _still_ can't believe the Keyblade chose a kid like _you_."

Sora leaned forward so that Pyro came into view. He was still staring at his boots, narrowing his eyes.

"I sometimes don't understand why the Keyblade chose me..." whispered Sora.

"It's because the strength of your heart is why it chose you." stated Kakyo as if it was the most obvious reason. A sudden silence hovered over them.

"What?" said Kakyo. "Every time I talk it seems like no one expects it,"

"It's because we _don't_," said Star, smirking. Kakyo rolled his violet eyes. The door swung open hastily. Sora jumped slightly; Shi woke up with a start.

"...stupid...asshole...why that _mother fucker_..."

"Don't you have a colorful vocabulary?" mused Devi. The new arriver glared at her.

"Devi," he said curtly as he walked to a wall near the couches, leaning against it.

"Lucifer," she replied, her lips curling into a slightly mocking smile. Sora blinked. If the boy didn't have any dignity in the world, he'd probably tackle the man.

Lucifer had black hair, a little above his shoulders, a long bang covering one of his dark blue eyes. His pale face matched perfectly with him. He wore a long sleeved trench coat, the top opened to reveal a chiseled chest; he also wore leather pants with zippers on the knees. His legs crossed over another, his arms also folded in front of him. He lowered his eyes only after he took a quick glance at Sora, who blushed under his gaze.

"...What was that all about anyways?" asked Star. Lucifer didn't look up.

"DiZ is being the asshole he is..." he muttered.

"Uh-huh,"

"What happened now? I mean, did you get DiZ angry again?" asked Devi, petting Shi who was sniffing her. Lucifer snorted.

"Bleh. I didn't do anything...well; I did disagree about DiZ thinking it's wise for—what's the kid's name?—"

"Sora," said Sora, blushing when Lucifer looked up. He looked away, his heart pounding in his ribcage.

"Sora—'kay—Sora being here." finished Lucifer.

"Why do you think it's not wise?" asked Pyro, finally looking up to Lucifer. Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"Think, Pyro. Think! Don't you understand Master's in Sora's head? Don't you think that maybe Master wants to take control of the Organization?"

"Well...after his disappearance, DiZ _did_ take control... But we all thought Master was defeated..."

"And I feel ashamed by how we did believe in some rubbish like that." said Lucifer coolly. Sora was quite puzzled by what they were talking about.

"Umm..." he said, making sure he surpassed the redness in his face. "What are you talking about...?"

They all turned their heads at Sora. Sora gulped. Star finally broke the silence.

"Oh, yeah; I knew I forgot something... You wanted to know what happened, huh?"

Sora nodded.

"It'll be best if you knew anyway,"

Star walked up to the fireplace that Sora had finally noticed.

"Pyro?" she asked.

"Got it," with a wave of his hand, a fire erupted, cackling. Sora mouth was gaped opened. Pyro smirked.

"My specialty," he said, flicking his index finger to light a small fire on top of his finger. "Fire...you gotta love it."

"Anyways," interrupted Star. "As I was saying, it begins with a person...you know the man in that picture...well, it's kind of a mystery about him...parts of it..." she absently thought, as if she was trying to find the right words to say.

"Master's the dark side of Ansem's heart."

"What?"

"Yeah...Master's like a NEO but not really...like a shadow of Ansem's past and future..."

"Well, you guys don't know his name?"

"I do."

Everyone now stared at Lucifer. His dark blue eye glimmered ominously by the fire.

"Well, not his real name...he's got tons of them: killer, Evil One, the Devil's Child—they're countless—but the most unknown one most people don't know is..."

Lucifer quickly looked both sides of him before he lowered his voice.

"_Satsujin._"

Many things happened at once; Devi let out a small scream, Pyro's eyes looked like they were about to pop open, Star twitched slightly, Kayko shuddered, and Sora hissed slightly without knowing why.

"See. The name scares people spit less."

"And why is that...?" managed Pyro, gulping. Lucifer smiled.

"Because it means 'murder'. But," Lucifer waved a hand idly. "Most people don't know that name; some of them are too stupid to want to know. Now, since I don't want to anger Master any further (he had noticed Sora clenching and unclenching his fists), I'll refer to him as Master.

"Now, Master wasn't truly known since he was part of Ansem until Ansem started his foolish experiments on the Heartless and people's hearts. After one disastrous attempt to find out how hearts were born, it seems parts of Ansem's heart—and sanity—split from his body and mind. And that's how Master came to be. Since he lived most of his days in the Darkness with the Heartless, he grew rapidly to a younger version of Ansem. He doesn't look like Ansem that much, but you could see the resemblance. The hair, the eyes, the skin—you get the point.

"Master began researching, wanting to learn more about the Heartless and how to control them. Then he went across a prophecy during his research."

"What was the prophecy about?" asked Sora.

"Don't know, but I've heard that it had to deal with you."

Sora felt his whole body go numb. He didn't understand what was wrong with him; when Lucifer had said Master's name aloud, an abrupt wrath went through him. Lucifer had infuriated him, but what for?

"Back to the important stuff; after coming to know about the prophecy, Master began to create an Organization, the very organization that we're in.

"But, something happened one night. One minute Master's controlling the Heartless, the next thing we know it, Master had disappeared. It was around the time Sora here"—he jerked his head at the brunette—"defeated Ansem. The real mystery about it is _why_ he really disappeared; Master couldn't have been affected by Ansem's downfall. Master's a whole even without Ansem. Maybe there was something he wanted to obtain...like a very strong heart..." Lucifer looked at Sora again.

"_You're quite right, Lucifer. I didn't think anyone would have figured me out."_

Lucifer didn't react, unlike the others, at their Master's voice. Lucifer thought it was actually amusing to see Master talking through a young boy with such seriousness.

"Thought so," Lucifer simply said.

"_You saw right through me... How you only would refer to me as Master, not by my real name...how did you know I was very angry at you because of my name?"_

"When Sora gave me this look on his face...I could see you. In his eyes...you're demeanor: I saw it right through him."

"_Ah,"_

There was a long, shocked silence after that. No one moved, no one dared speak; most of them only were lost in their own thoughts.

"So...you going to be stuck in some kid's body?" asked Pyro finally.

Sora glared at him, a glare that did not fit his façade at all. Pyro fell back in silence, looking very dismayed.

"_That, Pyro, is none of your business. As for the rest of you, I want you to protect this boy with your life. Understand?"_

"Yes, Master," chorused the others, not looking very happy by their master's request. Sora smirked.

"_I'll be leaving..."_

With a snap of his fingers, the strong aura that had hovered over Sora had diminished. Sora blinked.

"What just happened?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head as it throbbed. Kakyo snorted.

"The kid doesn't even know if _he_ ever gets to his head."

"..."

"Forget about it, Sora." said Devi, glaring at Kakyo. "It's getting late right now; I suppose it's time for bed."

"_We_," began Star, pointing at herself, Lucifer, Kakyo, and Pyro. "Don't have bedtimes. So I think _you_ and Sora should go to bed,"

Too tired to argue, Sora stretched his arms out, yawning.

"'Kay," with that, Devi led Sora to another room, a bedroom with a four-poster bed hung with scarlet curtains. She handed him his pajamas, a white shirt and gray shorts, which she conjured out of nowhere.

"My specialty: I'm able to conjure stuff when I put my mind to it," she explained when Sora gave blinked at the clothes in his hands. "Well, G'night."

"'Night,"

She closed the door behind her. Sora slipped the pajamas on, only after he stared at his right hand.

What did it all mean? A prophecy that had to deal with him; a man who had a very secret past that was stuck in his body and able to talk and take control when ever he wanted to?

Curiosity began to take its toll on the tired boy, but tiredness won the inner battle tonight. Flopping himself to his bed, Sora heard scratching at his door.

"SHI!" he exclaimed, quickly getting out of bed and opening the door. There was the Shadow, giving his master sad yellow eyes. Sora gave it a cheerful smile.

"Sorry 'bout that, Shi..." Sora scooped the creature in his arms, successfully closing the door with his foot.

With Shi in his arms, Sora pulled the covers over them both and fell instantly asleep.

o-o-o

"Is he awake?"

"Does it look like he's fucking awake, Yuffie?"

"Sorry...you don't have to use that foul mouth of yours, you know!"

"Ah, screw you!"

_Voices...from outside...why is it dark...and why the fuck does my head hurt like hell!_

Opening one eye slightly, Riku groaned, rolling over to his side to see someone with big brown eyes stare back at him.

"HOLY SHIT!" Riku instantly backed to the wall, Keyblade in his hands. The girl with short black hair blinked at him then laughed.

"Nice reaction; you sound like Cid whenever he wakes up."

"Shut up, Yuffie!" said a man with blonde hair, a very irritated look on his face, and a toothpick sticking out of his lips. "Anyways, Aerith he's awake!"

Riku looked as the door near the corner of the green room open. A tall woman with a long brown braid that was held with a pink bow, wearing a pink dress, smiling at Riku, entered the room; a bucket of rags and water in her arms.

"That's good; now I can heal his wounds without him getting out of control," stated the woman, nearing Riku. Cid mumbled something that sounded like, 'out of control my ass.' Riku raised the Keyblade more, his lips trembling.

"Don't come near me," he hissed. The woman backed away.

"I suppose the bastard doesn't want his wounds to be healed." said Cid, giving Riku a scowl. The woman shook her head.

"Nonsense, Cid."

"I said don't come near me!" said Riku a little louder than before.

"If he doesn't want to heal his wounds, let him suffer Aerith."

A new person arrived in the room, an expressionless look on his face. He had brown hair that went to his shoulders, wearing a leather jacket above a white shirt with leather pants to match. Riku blinked at the person.

"What the hell are you talking—" but before the words were voiced, Riku felt a white-hot pain around his body. He collapsed against the wall, clutching the Keyblade closer to his body.

"I suppose this is Riku, eh Leon?"

Another man entered the room, a man that had blonde spikes that were more like Sora's but more tamed. He wore a zippered turtle-neck with baggy gray pants. _Was Riku seeing a black wing out of the man's back?_

"Maybe, maybe not. He could be a Heartless disguised as him."

"I'm no Heartless!"

"Okay, who was the previous Keyblade Master?" asked Yuffie.

"Sora." answered Riku.

"It's Riku alright. No Heartless is smart enough to know the guy's name."

"Who the hell are you?" breathed Riku.

"I'm Yuffie the greatest Ninja in the world!" said Yuffie, stabbing a thumb to her chest.

"I'm Aerith," said the woman with the braided hair calmly.

"Cid," growled Cid.

"Cloud and this is Leon." said the blond, pointing at himself first then to the brunette.

"How do you know I'm Riku?" asked Riku, lessening his grip on his weapon.

"Didn't Sora ever tell you about us?" said Cloud raising an eyebrow. Riku shook his head.

"Sora doesn't talk much about that..." a sudden stab struck Riku's heart. He averted his eyes.

"Uh-huh..." said Yuffie, tilting her head by how sad Riku had suddenly become. "What's the problem, Riku? You look kinda depressed."

"It must be Sora that did that."

Everyone turned their heads to see no one. Then, after flying sparks filled the room, an old man stood. He had a crooked nose above a very long mane of white hair. A blue hat that matched his blue robes sat atop of his head. Blue eyes twinkled behind half-moon spectacles, smiling at the group.

"And I dare say this is Riku," he said, approaching Riku with a look of satisfaction. Riku, if possible, backed more to the wall.

"Oh my, no need to be frightened; I'm Merlin. How do you do?" he pulled out a gnarled hand out of the robes. Riku reluctantly took it, shaking Merlin's hand slowly, never leaving his gaze at the cheerful face.

"Merlin, what had you meant Sora being the cause of Riku's sadness?" asked Aerith, finally squeezing a wet rag and dabbing it on Riku's arm. Riku had noticed that his shirt was folded neatly by the desk next to the bed. He winced slightly at the contact, but did not push away.

The smile on Merlin's face faltered a little.

"I'm afraid Sora has gone to the Heartless."

A long, bitter silence hung over them. The only sounds were the contact of a wet rag against cuts on Riku. Cid finally broke the silence.

"Whaddya mean? You mean Sora's given up the duty of a Keyblade Master?"

"Yes," said Merlin sadly, walking across the room to the window. The sound of soft rain hitting against the window welcomed another silence. Merlin sighed.

"It seems so, Cid," he went on, not looking away from the window. "Something deep inside the dark side of Sora's heart must have awakened the dangerous power."

"Do you know what might have caused Sora to...to—" Aerith was lost to words. She couldn't believe someone like Sora giving up to the Heartless, the force that he had fought a year ago. It would soon be two years in a week.

"I think someone other than me in this room knows." Merlin looked at Riku, a grave look in his eyes. Riku felt as though his inside had turned into ice under that gaze.

Should he tell? Should he voice out why Sora had done what he had done?

Riku let out a sigh.

"Sora told me he liked me and I didn't return his feelings." said Riku in one breath. Yuffie stared.

"What do you mean he told you he liked you? As in...He liked you? More than friends like each other?"

Riku only nodded, casting his eyes to his folded hands.

"Nothing's wrong with that," said Yuffie, waving a hand idly. "I mean, does it matter if Sora liked you that?"

"Besides," added Cid. "I've meat plenty of homosexual couples. Hell, there's a homosexual couple in this room right now."

Cloud slightly coughed. And did Riku see a tint of pink on Leon's half covered face?

"Ah," said Merlin. "I see... The pain in Sora's heart must have attracted the Heartless...and someone else..." he scratched his chin.

"Someone else?"

"Yes, Cloud. Someone else was very interested in Sora's pain...and I fear who he is..."

"You, Merlin?" said Cid, a frown on his face. "The greatest wizard of all, is afraid of some bastard?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm the _greatest_..." said Merlin modestly. "But, yes; I'm afraid of the person who took Sora. A man who knows what he fears is a very brave man, indeed. Or so the old saying goes. Now," Merlin now faced Riku. "It seems your destiny and Sora's destiny are once again linked, but you're destinies have switched."

Riku stared.

"Switched?"

"Yes; it means now that you're the Keyblade Master as Sora now is the bearer of Darkness."

"And you say our destinies are linked—what did you mean by that?"

Merlin smiled.

"You once lived in Destiny Islands, I'm correct?"

"Yeah,"

"I heard a legend of some fruit that grows in that island—"

"The paopu fruit?"

"Precisely. Have you recently eaten a half of a paopu fruit?"

Riku thought. Then he said slowly, "Yes."

"Who did you share it with?"

Riku gulped.

"I-I don't know."

Riku heard Cid snort slightly but no one said anything for awhile. Merlin's smile widened.

"I see..." he said quietly. "Can you tell me how it tasted?"

"It tasted really sweet," answered Riku. "_Too_ sweet for my good. I almost threw it up."

"You've just described your part of your destiny." stated Merlin calmly, his eyes twinkling. The pitter patter of rain continued, becoming louder. Riku blinked.

"Are you serious?" said Yuffie finally.

Merlin only nodded, his smile never faltering.

"But...you're saying Riku's destiny is so good—it sucks?"

"Indeed."

"What a bunch of bull that is." huffed Cid, leaning back in the chair he was sitting on.

"And why do you say that?" said Leon.

"I mean...why would it suck to be really happy?"

"Now that is a question." said Merlin, folding his hands behind his back. "Humans wish to obtain endless happiness once in their life. But what would it be like to expect to get what you always want, that everyday will be at your command?

"It'll be very boring!" exclaimed Merlin after the awkward silence. "People don't want the same thing to happen every. Single. Day. Most of them want the least unexpected to happen. That's what we look forward to everyday. Well, a normal human would," said Merlin, chuckling.

"If," began Riku, trying to maintain his composure. "If my destiny is like that, how is the person's destiny that ate the other half is—" a thought hit Riku like a rock. "You mean, Sora's destiny—"

"Is the very opposite." finished Merlin.

Riku couldn't take all of this in...

Sora's destiny and his were linked, but at a price...Riku would obtain the better half of it while Sora would have to suffer. The thought almost made Riku cry.

Almost.

"I still don't understand the part of who you're afraid of?" said Aerith. Merlin cast his eyes at the floor then after a moment looked up.

"I don't know much about him. I'm still gathering information about the man."

"Know his name?" asked Riku, his hands clenching.

"Not really...he has too many of them...but I have come to know a very true fact about him."

"And that is?"

"He's the dark side of Ansem's heart."

It seemed like the millionth time there was a deadly quiet in the room. Riku hesitated.

"Is that why he looks like him, the man?"

"You've seen him?" asked Merlin sounding impressed and amazed. Riku nodded.

"Hmmm..."

"What?" said Cloud.

"Nothing; I was only thinking... Now," Merlin gave Riku a smile. "I suppose I must speak to you, Riku. About your destiny,"

"There's more?" asked Riku, taking his shirt that Aerith had handed to him after she bandaged some of his wounds.

"Of course," said Merlin bluntly. His soft blue eyes had found the Heartless symbol on Riku's chest. "I'd like to know how you got that as well."

Riku followed Merlin's gaze. He shrugged.

"All right..." Riku briskly got off the bed and pulled this shirt over his head. "Where are we going?"

"My place...it's in the Third District of Traverse Town. Not far from here. There, we'll take a trip to memory lane..."

"Are we coming along?" asked Yuffie, getting up abruptly.

"I'm afraid not this time, Yuffie. I'd like to speak with Riku alone. But," he gave Riku a smile. "If Riku wants to tell you about it, I know he'll be happy enough to tell."

Merlin drew his wand out of the insides of his robes.

"Quickly, Riku," he ordered the male. "It's time we should be going."

Without any reluctance to obey, Riku hurried over to the old man.

"Take a hold of my sleeve; we're going to use _my_ short-cut,"

Riku took a grip on the blue robe.

"On the count of three...One...two...three..."

Riku turned. At once, he felt a horrible sensation of being squeezed through a tight shaft; he couldn't breath, couldn't think. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping it would all very quickly. Just when he thought he would suffocate, the sensation vanished.

Opening his emerald eyes with caution, Riku was standing in what looked like the inside of a hut. A large stone platform sat in the middle of the room, surrounded what looked like billions of books, books with title like _Winnie the Pooh_,_ Charm Your Furniture—it's that easy_,and_ Enchantment in Knitting_. Curtains were hung in various places in the hut, creating a cozy atmosphere.

Riku felt quiet happy in such a small place; he was so use to the beach houses in the islands. It was his first time in a real hut with no ocean breeze or the sound of the ocean right outside the window.

"It's not much," said Merlin.

Riku heard a scurrying of feet from a distance. He would have pulled out Oblivion out if it wasn't Merlin who just simply stood there, smiling.

"I assume Mushu has been waiting for my return."

A red lizard (or so what Riku thought it was) walked from a pile of books, its whisker sticking out of his frowned stout.

"What took you so long, Merlin?" whined the animal.

Riku stared.

"Uhh...Merlin, do you know that a lizard is talking to you?"

The 'lizard' huffed at Riku. It walked and climbed on Riku so fast that he had no time to react when angry beady eyes stared back at him.

"What do you mean, 'lizard'?" it asked harshly. "I am no lizard; I am the greatest dragon guardian, Mushu!"

"Uh-huh..." said Riku, biting his bottom lip to prevent himself from laughing.

"Since introductions are being made," said Merlin, moving forward to pick Mushu from Riku's neck, "Mushu, this is Riku. Sora's friend."

By the mention of the brunette, the dragon's face beamed.

"How's my ol' pal, Sora doing?" said Mushu from Merlin's hand. Riku glanced away, his eyes fixed upon a pile of books. Merlin also looked distraught.

"Not so well," answered Merlin truthfully. Mushu's smile faltered.

"'Not so well?' Is he all right?"

"As in safe? I hope so..."

Merlin placed Mushu atop of another pile of books, searching for something under the many spell books that he owned. With a loud, "Aha," Merlin walked back to Riku, who was sitting on a step of the stairs that led to the top of the platform. Merlin walked the same steps, placing the item on the table that appeared out of nowhere. Riku followed, staring down at the object. It was a basin, silver etched with many peculiar symbols around the outside. There was a silvery substance in it, looking like a mist caught inside. Merlin beamed at it.

"It's a Memory Holder."

"A what?"

"It's an object that holds memories, of course." snapped Mushu who had suddenly appeared on Riku's head. Riku scowled.

"I meant, what does it do?"

"After applying the memory that you want to see in the basin," explained Merlin, rummaging in his robes again and pulling out a small bottle with a cork. It held the same substance that was in the basin. "You must drink it, allowing you to see the wanted memory."

"Drink it?"

"Yes, if you want to see it." said Merlin simply like it was the most obvious answer. Riku stared at the basin with a worried expression on his face. Merlin had noticed this.

"Oh, nothing to fear, Riku. It isn't that unpleasant. Well, if you don't add the whole thing about your insides twisting whenever you drink the substance."

This did not lighten Riku's mood.

With a wave of Merlin's wand, two silver goblets conjured out nowhere, landing beside the basin. Mushu frowned.

"I'm going too, right?"

"But of course, Mushu."

"Why are you letting _him_ go when the others wanted to go?" asked Riku. It was hard to keep a note of accusation from his voice.

"Well, I can't take so many people to see this memory. Besides," Merlin looked at Riku, the silvery substance illuminating his face. "I think you'll tell them what happened."

Riku just looked back at the basin, still unsure if he should really drink the silver stuff.

Before Riku could make any further protest, Merlin lowered the two goblets into the potion; when the glasses were full to the brim, Merlin handed one to Riku. Mushu lowered himself so that his lips were nearly touching the drink. Merlin raised his glass.

"Drink up."

And they drained the goblet (Mushu was only able to get two sips since it was difficult). Just as Merlin had said, it felt like an invisible hand taken Riku's insides and twisted them. Riku screwed his eyes, swirling colors was all he could see. He felt his feet leave the ground. And then, quite suddenly, wet grass was under Riku. He blinked. Merlin landed beside him along with Mushu plummeting on top of Riku's head.

They were standing in a vast valley, blades of grass swaying with the cool breeze. A tree stood alone, petals of white dropping.

"Where—?"

But before he was answered, he saw someone was sitting under the tree. A boy, with white hair and dark skin. And if Riku went closer, he saw the same amber eyes under the white bangs.

There was no trace of happiness of the boy's face; just a look of malice as he was ripping a bird's wings from its body.

It was the man who had taken control of Sora's heart.

A younger version of him...

* * *

SC: AHHHHHHHH! 26 pages on Word! **:pulls hair out of head:** AHHHHHHHH!

Cheekon: THAT'S A CLIFFIE!

Alter Ego: She did warn you guys there were going to be cliff hangers...

Cheekon **:scowls:**

Alter Ego: Anyways...you guys are probably wondering when SC will be updating her other stories...they'll be coming...we hope...

Cheekon: SC WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?

SC **:appears out of nowhere:** You rang?

Cheekon :**holds up a katana:** UPDATE!

SC: No...I want plushies now...and cookies... **:eats Alter Ego's cookies from Mel:**

Alter Ego: I WANT PLUSHIES TOO!

Cheekon **:sigh:**

SC: PLUSHIES! ME WANTS A RIKU PLUSHY! AND A LUCIFER PLUSHY!

SC, Cheekon, Alter Ego: REVIEW WITH LOVE!


	4. Part One: One Who Was Never Loved

SC: ...

Cheekon: ...

Alter Ego: Why is it so quiet?

Cheekon: Shhh! SC's trying to think...

Alter Ego **:pokes SC's cheeks:**

SC: ... **:twitches left eye:**

Alter Ego **:pokes again:**

SC: ... **:twitches left eye again:**

Alter Ego **:poke:**

SC: STOP THAT!

Alter Ego: Sorry...I wanted a cookie...

SC: ...O.O

Cheekon: SC's thought of something!

SC: No, I just realized that I'm going to die in high school.

Cheekon: Why?

SC **:shrugs:** Just have a feeling someone's not going to like me...

Alter Ego: NO ONE LIKES YOU!

SC **:runs off to cry:**

Alter Ego: MWHAHAHAHA!

Cheekon: ...

Alter Ego: X3

**To the Reviewers:**

Before I thank you guys for the reviews, I would like to say how thankful I am for them...although none of these reviews ever give me ideas (excluding Star Braveheart and Shady)! MY HEAD IS KILLING ME FOR FILLERS! I NEED FILLERS!

Okay I'm done now...

**To Star Braveheart: **XD I was only kidding...MWHAHAHAHA! I made my impression in that orientation, didn't I? YEAAH! XP I think you'd be the only one to understand what I did...

Cheekon: It's getting harder and harder to get Sara to get off her lazy ass to update...

SC: Hey! I have other things to do to!

Cheekon: Like what? Stare at yaoi all day?

SC: ...yes...

**To Mandeth: **You love to tell me what's right and wrong about the story, huh? About that Kairi thing, I did that on purpose for a reason...

I'll tell you later in the story! XD

And you'll hate me for what the evil things I do to Kairi... -.-

But you really thought the paopu fruit idea was pure genius? **:blushes:** My god, I didn't know I was one...

**To Mel:huggles for all the gifts:** Yes, there will be LeonXCloud lovin'!

**To S.A. Tsukasa:** I've already answered your question already I think. And please don't kill me to update...

I'm just a poor person with no life...

**To Black Rose Faith:** I've heard that phrase so many times, it's quite funny how all my readers say that to me once and a while...XP I guess you can say I am an evil lady although I'm still a 13 year old turning 14 on September 25th.

But I loved the gifts!

**To TAFFY'S bUMMBULBEE:** These chapters are long...damn my details!

Cheekon: Hey, **Mandeth** keeps nagging at you about it so yeah, details are good...

SC: So are the evil cliff hangers I give to the readers... **:smiles evilly:**

**To HeavenRaver: **You're like the only one who seemed to notice that I did use some of those ideas...you're smart.

And I mean it.

**To Draco's Worst Nightmare:** You're right; we should embrace the darkness... MWHAHAHAHA!

**To The8thSin:** Hmmm...I don't think you emailed me back yet for telling you where the spoilers were...and that threat to tie me up with my organs got me really scared...

And thank you for loving Shi!

**To Dancing Mistress:** I'll update...eventually.

**To Muchacha:** That's many things you said about the evil dude...well, I'm sorry you hated how he said all those things to Riku...

I wanted Riku to know because I couldn't think of another way for him to know how poor Sora felt...

**To LilAznSp0nge:** Yes, poor Sora...but since I'm very evil, I'll have to do more horrible things to Riku and Sora...

But at least there will be a lemon!

EVENTUALLY!

Cheekon: Key word, eventually...translation: For a long time...

SC: ...

**To ChibiKitsune:**

Cheekon **:stares at the gift from Milo:** WTF?

SC: XD! My email is on my profile so you could email me...

Cheekon: Milo, what the hell is your problem? Are you gay?

SC: If he is, that's funny cuz I think he likes you, Cheekon...

Cheekon: ...Why do these things happen to me?

SC: Oh yeah, this _has_ happened before...XP

**To Shady: **Oooh, I get my own flag! **:waves a flag of Shady's face:** XD! Did you get to know Rikku better? You know, my friend on MSN? I couldn't talk to her at all during the school days... **:sob:**

**To lunasun72:** **:drowning from the gifts:**

**To LeVeLGuitar27: **Riku's pissed you know that...XD But at least the bet is over...

SC **:comes from the corner with a katana in hand:** DIE ALTER EGO!

Alter Ego: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **:runs away:**

Cheekon: ...REVIEW WITH LOVE! And you're eyes aren't deceiving you at the moment. You do see the words part one, for this _is_ part one!

* * *

**Suffocating in the Darkness  
Chapter Three, Part One: One Who Was Never Loved**

Riku stared hard at the boy. It couldn't be...but it was...

That boy wearing ragged clothing, around the age of eleven, sitting at the base of the tree was truly the man that had taken Sora away from Riku. The man that Riku wanted to kill.

"Merlin..." said Riku, looking at the old man beside him. "That can't be him..."

"But it is, Riku." said Merlin.

"But, you said that he was the dark side of Ansem's heart; how could he be just a—"

"A boy?" finished Merlin. "It is possible that—even though he is a part of Ansem—he looks a little different than him and could have been born as a normal human would. It's very confusing..."

Before Riku had time to ask more questions, the boy had set off at a brisk walk down the valley.

Merlin and Riku followed as Mushu rode on Riku's head. As they passed the tree, Riku looked down to the poor bird, its bloodied feathers scattered around its dead body. Riku grimaced.

How can someone be so cruel to such a harmless creature?

The boy seemed to be frightened; every once and a while he would turn around as if someone would come from behind and attack him.

"Merlin, does he see us?" asked Riku, wondering why the boy kept turning his head towards them.

"No, Riku. He cannot see us for this is only a memory."

They did not speak for awhile after that. They had entered a forest filled with thorns and hedgerows on the side of the lane that had appeared when they entered. Then the lane curved to the right and fell away, sloping down to a hillside, giving them a view of an old marble manor surrounded by the overgrown thorns.

The boy then again turned around, and broke into a run. It was so sudden, Riku and Merlin had to quicken their pace. Mushu whined and panted as he went up and down by Riku's strides.

Riku thought that the manor must be where the boy lived, but at such conditions; the stained glass windows were broken and some of them held grime. The walls of the manor were covered by thorns, some of the tips intruding the windows. Just as Riku had concluded, the boy ran straight to the door that was hanging from its hinges and entered inside, Riku and Merlin jumping quickly inside before the boy locked the door shut.

Riku looked around; the room was bare and dark, the only source of light was a candle that stood on a mantle in the far corner. As the dark shadows passed the boy's face as he went by the candle, he stopped.

There was a rustle and a crack, and a man with sweeping white hair with dark skin and amber eyes, wearing a tanned robe, appeared in front of the boy.

"_You're late, again."_

Although the man looked very young, his voice deceived his youth; he sounded very ancient. The boy gave the man a threatening look.

"You don't give a damn about me, so why pretend, Ansem?"

"_That tongue of yours will get you into trouble."_

"Leave me alone..."

Ansem grabbed hold of the boy's arm abrasively, hissing in his face.

"_Come. You must have your lesson today."_

Maybe it was the trick of his eye, but Riku thought he just saw the boy tremble and a look of fright crossed his dark face.

"What is Ansem talking about as in a lesson...?" said Riku. Merlin looked very grave.

"I'm afraid you have to see it to understand..."

Ansem began leading the boy to the darker depths of the mansion. As Riku, Merlin, and Mushu followed, they went down flights of spiraling stairs, their feet being the only audible thing. They passed a hallway, torches ablaze to guide them through the darkness.

Riku heard the boy whimper incoherently as Ansem smirked at the boy's face.

For a moment, Riku felt sympathy for the boy.

Ansem came to an abrupt stop to a door with something hanging off from a nail on it. Riku's emerald eyes only fixed on the door to the shadow beneath the nail. Riku took a step back when he realized what it was.

It was a disembodied head of a woman with long dark hair cascading some of her ashen face. Her red eyes were bulging and her lips were open to a silent scream.

"Gruesome, isn't it?" said Merlin quietly. Mushu shivered on top of Riku's head.

"You don't see _that_ everyday!"

The boy tried desperately to get away from Ansem and the head, but Ansem only shoved the boy inside the room, shutting the door on the boy's shrieks.

"LET ME OUT! AHHHHHH! ANSEM, STOP THIS!"

Ansem only smirked and walked away, the ends of his robes sweeping past the other three. Riku looked at Ansem's back then at Merlin.

"How are we going to—?"

"Aha," Merlin pulled out his wand from his robes and with a wave, Riku felt himself transport into thin air. When his feet had touched the ground, his eyes had to now adjust to the darkness. Riku looked around to find the boy, but he only heard the piercing screams in the distance.

"Merlin, where is he?"

But Merlin simply pointed at something in front of Riku. And there he was—the boy—curled up, still screaming manically.

Without a thought, Riku ran towards the boy and dropped to his knees. The boy's body seemed to be worming with something black as it encircled the boy, his tears of crimson falling from his amber eyes. Riku tried and tried reaching his hand out to save the boy, even if the boy had hurt him in later life, but to no avail; his hand just simply went through the boy without any effect. Riku whirled around.

"We have to save him, Merlin!"

Merlin raised both his eyebrows.

"Could you possibly be feeling sympathy for this boy?"

"No," said Riku quickly, "yes...I don't know! What is this anyway? I thought this was a lesson for him!"

"It is a lesson for him, Riku..." said Merlin gently. "A lesson that Ansem will let him suffer for Ansem wanted the boy to be able to handle the darkness,"

"But I thought the boy was the dark side of his heart?"

"He is, but that doesn't mean he was _use_ to the dangerous power,"

Still confused, Riku turned around to only see a heap of blackness where the boy once was. Riku swished his head this way and that, wondering where the boy was until the blackness commenced to stir. A hand probed out of it, covered in what looked like black blood slipping through dark fingers. The blackness began to disperse to uncover a nude older boy of fourteen, crouched with his head down, his white bangs cascading his dark face.

With a high pierced scream, the boy cringed as something dark began to seep out of his back; a pair of black wings stretched out as crimson fell from the holes of the boy's back. Riku watched, wincing as the boy screamed when the wings moved without his will.

The horrible sound of bones extending emitted the eerie silence that took hold of the darkness.

Finally, the boy stood up, holding his cold arms to gather useless warmth. Riku blushed. He looked to see what Merlin's expression on his face was, but the wizard was walking away from Riku.

"Merlin, where—?" but Riku was only answered when the boy was ahead of Merlin, his wings dropping small black feathers. A moment later, a thin light began to seep through the darkness until a doorway showing the manor's hallways showed, Ansem standing there.

His face held a smirk of satisfaction as the boy slowly approached him, his amber eyes glinting.

"_So...I presume you had enough of the lesson today?"_

The boy did not answer.

Ansem narrowed his eyes.

"_Then that means you're not?"_

"N-no..." stammered the boy, still clutching his arms. "I'm done..."

Ansem's smile widened, holding his hand to stroke a wing. The boy flinched at the contact.

"_You'll get use to these," _said Ansem quietly. _"And you'll be able to use them at your own will...but in the mean time..."_

"Yes?" the boy asked, his face turning to an expression of fear.

"_Rest,"_

Riku saw the boy sigh greatly as Ansem led him back up the stairs and turn to a corner to a room with a red four-poster bed with gold hangings.

The boy took a seat on the bed, allowing Ansem to pull the covers over his naked body. Ansem ran his fingers through the boy's hair, the boy purring at the contact.

Riku raised an eyebrow.

Didn't a moment ago the boy hated Ansem with all his heart? So, why the hell was he just doing that with Ansem?

"Ansem..." came the boy's quiet voice. Ansem's smile softened a little.

A little.

"_Yes?"_

"Why do you do this to me? You said you loved me..."

Love?

Riku stared at the two. Mushu's mouth went wide open as Merlin watched intently.

"_Love is such a strong word to you use, my puppet. I only desire you..."_

Ansem proved his point by furiously kissing the boy. Riku felt his jaw had just dropped to the floor.

Why was Ansem kissing the boy? Isn't it like he was kissing _himself_?

And why the hell did Riku feel like it was _him_ and _Sora _kissing each other, their moans trapped in their throats?

"I _hate_ you," was all that was said when Ansem had let go of the boy, and before he attacked the boy again with more erotic ministrations.

The younger male curled his fingers in Ansem's hair, moaning incoherently as Ansem's hungry kisses went lower, and lower, and lower until—

"That will do for now, Riku," said Merlin. He took Riku by the elbow and tugged. Next moment, Riku again felt his insides knotting tightly before landing on his feet, back in Merlin's now dim hut.

"Are you saying that Ansem liked his darker side of his heart?" asked Riku at once, as Merlin hoisted Mushu off Riku's head to place him on the table. With a wave of his wand, Merlin made the basin disappear and conjured two cups of tea and little sandwiches in the center of the table out of nowhere. "I don't get it,"

"Oh, I wouldn't say _like_ in this situation, Riku." said Merlin, seating himself in his red armchair beside him and indicating Riku to seat in the green chair that was too conjured out of thin air.

"So you mean, _love_?" said Mushu, licking his fangs at the sight of the grub on the table. Merlin handed him a sandwich; Mushu immediately stuffed his face.

"No," said Merlin calmly. "As Ansem had said, he only desired the boy. Nothing more,"

"But how?" said Riku, taking a sandwich. "How could he _desire_ part of himself? That's just...err—"

"Wrong?" asked Merlin, folding his hands in front of him. "In your perspective, it could be 'wrong', but to Ansem, it was the only way for him to allow that boy to become stronger."

"But how?" Riku repeated wonderingly.

"I'll later on tell you; it is late, but if you have any questions about anything else, come right up to me to ask."

Suddenly, something that was nagging at Riku came tumbling out of his lips.

"Sora... What does this have to do with Sora?"

"Everything," answered Merlin. "Everything..."

"How did you get the memory?"

"Oh, have you heard about Ansem's reports?"

"I...I think so..."

"Well, after Sora collected them, he gave all of Ansem's reports to me. I had always wondered why he'd give them to me, but I didn't argue. So, I myself read these reports, reading how Ansem's research might help us to learn more about the Heartless when one day, while I was reading the last report, a silver substance like the one from the bottle appeared on the paper, floating absently.

"Curious as I was, I placed it in the bottle to later on see the memory. From the moment I saw it, I knew it was a memory. And no, Riku," said Merlin, eyeing the look Riku gave him. "I did not see the private moment Ansem had with his dark side."

"Oh..."

A long silence presented its self over the three.

"So, all of this has to do with Sora?" whispered Riku finally. "But I don't understand..."

Merlin frowned.

"Ah, I see. Well, there's plenty more of this...but not much. There is one important piece that I'm missing..."

"So you have the rest?"

"I presume I do,"

Riku bit his lip.

"Do you think it's all right for me to feel a little sympathy for him, the boy? I mean—" said Riku, fidgeting in his chair at the look Merlin was giving him, "I know it's weird to, but..."

"Just a little will do, Riku," said Merlin calmly, smiling. "Now, since I've shown you a glimpse of Ansem's prodigy, I suppose I have to tell you what the King has ordered for you to do."

"'King'? You mean King Mickey?"

"Precisely,"

"What does he want?"

Merlin only smiled and said, "I think it's time we returned to the others, don't you think?"

o-o-o

Your eyes open to the verdant scenery before you. Tall, green grass danced in the breeze, kissed by the multiple blue and violet butterfly wings. A smile forms on your lips, but it fades as quickly as it came.

The sound of feet crunching over the grass makes you turn around. Then you see him, but...

He looks different.

His eyes...they didn't hold the familiar determined light in them; and that smile...

It didn't suite him at all.

"Sora."

His voice comes out silky and firm, _violent_. You shudder at it, that _look_.

He was standing not far from you, the butterflies scattering a little from his shuffling feet. Silver hair swayed by the breeze, as though you were seeing something ethereal. But there was no mistaking him—

"Riku?"

He nods, not taking his piercing emerald eyes off your face.

Your heart beating very fast, you manage to put up a smile.

"Sora..." his voice sounded devilish. "You've come to ruin my relationship, haven't you?" Riku inclined his head and smirked.

Relationship? Yes, he _did_ have Kairi, didn't he? At this, the smile falters. All of a sudden, a burst of wind passes, the butterflies scattering with it. Your spiky brown hair ruffles as the butterflies slightly touch you, leaving an eerie feeling behind.

"Well—have you?"

"N-no..."

No matter how you wish for him, you knew he only loved one person, and that was Kairi. The girl who was standing behind Riku, her back faced upon the two of you.

"Liar." hissed Riku, taking another step forward. He outstretched his hand to the side; with a shimmer of gray, Oblivion appeared in his hands, an evil smirk curled his lips. "Come to play?"

It didn't sound very inviting...

"Riku?" you know your voice is shaking; you can't help it.

"Yes, Sora?" said Riku, lowering his voice. He takes another step, then another—until his breath is mingling in yours. You shiver at the proximity.

"R-Riku?" you choke back a dry sob. The smile widened.

"My Sora..." he said as he stroked your cheek with the back of his free gloved hand. "So frail, so innocent..." His eyes narrowed when you smiled sadly at him again.

"So dead."

Without any time to react, he thrust the Keyblade to your collarbone. You shriek in pain, dropping to your knees.

A tear rolled from your sapphire eyes, shimmering as you try to wonder why your friend was doing this to you.

"Riku..."

"Yes?" Riku laughed, and it wasn't his usual playful tone, either, but cold and sharp. He placed a hand on your back, which you now realized a black wing has spread from it. Your eyes go wide as his pale fingers curl around them and—

_RIIIP!_

The sound of bone breaking shattered the beautiful atmosphere. It seemed the blue skies had darkened with the feeling around the two of you. Another hot tear feel from your cold face. You can't speak...all words seemed to get lost in the pain.

Unbearable it was...

_Musthavehisheart..._

His cold laughter erupted through the deathly silence. You want to scream his name, you wanted to plead for help.

But you couldn't...

_ThenewMaster..._

You can't bear to see him like this, that cold smile, that _expression_ in his eyes...

You didn't understand...

_KilltheLight..._

What were these voices doing in your head? Were they his or _his_?

_Sohungry...must...have...must..._

Have...what?

Then you understood: you wanted only one thing at the moment. Riku's pale hands encircled around Oblivion, raised it high over your chest, then—

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sora took deep long breaths as he shook under the covers, sweat matting his heart-shaped face. The sun's rays streamed from the stained glass window in his room. He clutched his arms tightly as he shut his eyes closed, reliving the nightmare.

Was Riku going to do that to him?

Was he?

To reassure himself, Sora placed a hand to his heart; a dull pain was there, but nothing more.

It scared Sora...

There it was—that stupid symbol that haunted the brunette...the Heartless symbol with wings embracing it.

A sigh escaped his lips before he realized something: Shi was gone. Sora blinked at the Shadows absence. He searched frantically everywhere on his bed. He even looked under the bed, hoping a pair of amber eyes would be peering through the darkness.

Where was his heartless guardian anyway? Didn't Shi fall asleep beside him last night?

As if it was to answer his question, Sora felt a sudden chill around him. It was then when he saw something stir under his covers...and a pair of yellow eyes began staring back at Sora.

But it wasn't Shi.

Sora yelped, jumping back a little to stay away from the now emerging black—dragon?—from his velvet covers. Then, Sora heard Star's voice from behind the door.

"Sorry about Nightmare waking you...I heard someone scream from my room. Just wanted to make sure you were okay..."

The door opened to reveal Star, her long brown hair falling over a black nightgown. She yawned slightly.

"What was that all about, Sora? Why'd you scream?" she asked, taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

Sora went red around his ears. "Just a nightmare..."

"You sure?" Star's face was stern—worried...

Sora slowly nodded. He pointed at the now—dancing?—black dragon that was resting on Star's lap.

"What is that?"

"I suppose you met my guardian heartless."

"Oh... Why is it a dragon?"

Star blinked at the question before answering, "Some Heartless are able to evolve...you know like those Heartless called Red Nocturne and other stuff..."

Sora had remembered those red creatures that shoot fireballs.

"Okay...so its name is Nightmare?"

"Uh-huh." said Star. "It's friendly," she added as the brunette cautiously placed his hand to pet the dragon. The girl smiled as Sora laughed as Nightmare slithered to Sora to friendly nibble on his ear.

A smile...hasn't it been such a long time since Star had smiled...?

Was the mask she had been holding for nine years now faltering? Because of some boy who could never understand what she had been through?

Or was she just imagining?

Yes, she was just imagining...

She hoped.

A knock on the door interrupted her deep thoughts. Star looked over at the door to see Devi peering through a crack from the door. The dark skinned girl hopped over to the bed, making Sora startled by her presence.

"Hiya, Sora! Morning, Star!"

"Good morning..." murmured Star. Her stern façade had taken over. Again.

"Hi, Devi...you seem happy..." said Sora, letting Nightmare curl over to Star. Devi gave him a cheery grin.

"Of course I'm happy!"

"Why?"

"Well, I have to be happy...since today is _not_ a good day..."

"Why?"

"Because DiZ is coming today..."

"Oh shit!"

Star scrambled out of the bed and stormed out of the room. Her footsteps vanished as Sora and Devi blinked at her abrupt outburst.

"What's wrong with Star?" asked Sora finally.

"She must have forgotten—that's not like her..." said Devi thoughtfully. "Besides, we have to get ready."

Sora had just realized that he was still in his pajamas while Devi was wearing a black robe with a hood. Her flaming red hair was up in a loose bun with green chopsticks. With a wave of her hand, she conjured another black robe and tossed it to Sora.

That was right; Devi was able to conjure things with her mind alone.

"Just put it over your PJs; we don't really have time to get ready 'cause—"

Another knock on the door interrupted Devi. This time it was Pyro who came in. He made a face at Sora and Devi.

"Instead of flirting with each other, I think you guys should get ready for DiZ."

"He's not even here yet!" retorted Devi.

"Right... You're kind of _late_, Devi."

"OH!" exclaimed Devi. "Hurry, Sora! Put this over your head—"

"Wha—hey, I can do it myself, Devi—Ack! My head get through!"

"Sora!"

And all the while, Pyro was chuckling at how Sora struggled with the tight fitting robe to go over his many brown spikes. After a moment or two, Sora was making sure the robe was long enough for him; they hid his bare feet.

"I need shoes..." said Sora nervously. With another wave, Devi had a pair of plain black shoes in her hands.

"Here..." said Devi. "Come on!"

Pyro, Devi, and Sora (who was trying to both put on his shoes and run simultaneously) ran down the hall to another room that Sora had never been to. It was dark, only lit by a small blue light that was floating in midair. They were not alone.

Kakyo, Lucifer, and Star, who looked very grave, were already in there with another unknown person. He was wearing what seemed to be red bandages with one amber eye showing on his face and a red robe to match. He was staring at Sora.

"So this must be Sora..." the man's lips seemed to move under the bandages. Sora gulped.

This man seemed to have an evil yet no aura at all... He must be DiZ, thought Sora.

"Y-yes..." whispered Sora slowly. "I'm Sora."

"Ah...I knew since your guardian began following me after I retrieved something earlier this morning..."

"Shi!"

"Yes..." DiZ moved to the side to reveal Shi standing there, trembling. But when he saw his Master, Shi quickly went to Sora's opened arms. DiZ narrowed his eye at the sight.

"DiZ," came Lucifer's icy voice. "What were you retrieving?"

DiZ turned to now face Lucifer. "I think we need to go somewhere else to see..." DiZ turned to look at the now expanding in size blue light. He touched it with a gloved finger; it opened to reveal another light to emerge from it. It seemed to be a portal.

Shi cowered behind Sora at the light. Sora looked down and smiled.

"Shi...you don't have to come."

The Shadow blinked its amber eyes and nodded slowly. It knew it didn't want to go in that portal, _again_. Sora turned his head in time to see DiZ already walking up to the portal to walk in. Sora hurried over to Lucifer's side; the brunette saw Lucifer twitch by his side.

The others followed DiZ as he stepped through the opening. But they weren't going to another dark room. A large white door with many silver designs stood before them. Sora ran up to DiZ's side, as if he was supposed to without being told.

"This will be quite a shock to you, Sora..." said DiZ in a very quiet voice. "Do not get too angry at the Keyblade Master."

Angry, thought Sora. Angry at Riku? But for what...how can I get angrier than I am now?

Sora's inside did a horrible somersault. DiZ pushed the door open and he and everyone else entered.

The room was contrary to the other rooms Sora had been to. It was all pearly white; the floor, the ceiling, and the walls. The same silver designs on the door were inscribed on the walls, making the room seem ethereal. The room was bare, only with a lone white bed lay in the middle of the room.

A bloodied, battered body lay atop of the white sheets...

Sora went frozen, his eyes wide.

It couldn't be, but it was...

* * *

SC: Oops...another cliffie! 

Cheekon: YOU EVIL BIZNITCH!

SC: I know! Now I'm ready to be flooded with more gifts! **:waits with arms outstretched, only to get a lot of tomatoes from many angry fans:**

Alter Ego: They hate you...

SC **:cries:**

Cheekon: ...Pathetic...

SC: God, I'm still thinking that whole Ansem/ OC thing...oh wells, I don't really care, I don't want to get flames for it!

Alter Ego: Now, SC wants cookies, plushies (Leon, Cloud, Sora, Riku, and Lucifer ones), and a bath to wash the tomato juice. **:begins to clean SC with a washcloth:**

Cheekon: And I really want you to update...

SC: So does the other fans and readers for this fic...I PUT UP MORE ART ON BOTHOFMY WEBSITES ON MY PROFILE! YAY!

Cheekon: You stink...

SC: I knows...

Alter Ego: You know this was the shortest chapter you've written for this story? This was only 14 pages.

SC: I know, but just for the first part...maybe the second part is going to be the longest cause I'm going to introduce blonde haired kid (BHK). Yes, I'm going to introduce the dude from Deep Dive.

Cheekon: This story is based on the video, and some other things from KH: CoM.

SC **:nods:** So, who is the person on the bed? Is it someone that Sora wants to see, or is it someone he now wants to kill? Only I get to decide at the moment!

Alter Ego: SINCE YOU GUYS DON'T GIVE HER IDEAS FOR STORIES!

SC: YEAH! I NEED FILLERS! MORE FILLERS! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **:eats cookies and pocky to soothe her pain:**

Cheekon: Oookay...Review with love...

Alter Ego: GIFTS!

SC and Cheekon: ...err...yeah.


	5. Part Two: One Who Was Never Loved

**Author's Note:** I haven't died yet (for those who thought I have). School's just been a time whore, so has life. Plus I had things in my mind that distracted me from actually writing. I was also grounded. Again...

So this is the update that you guys have been waiting for. Thank you for the loving reviews; I read them and I felt much better from all the drama around me.

LOVING YOU GUYS FOREVER!

**So far:** Riku's arrived in Traverse Town, questioning everything around him: his part of the paopu fruit destiny, Sora's part, Leon and Cloud's strange behavior and other things. Sora's trying to adapt with living with new people, who seem to hide many things from the young male. But they can't be all bad, right? How can they if they brought someone from Sora's old life...?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Suffocating in the Darkness  
Chapter Three, Part Two: One Who Was Never Loved**

"MOM!" shouted Sora. His frantic voice echoed the room as he ran to his mother's broken body on the bed. Tears were already on the verge as he hugged Saya's body close to his, burying his head on her shoulder. Her scarred face only lopsided, her lips parted to allow some lone blood to fall away.

Sora didn't care if other people were watching him as he cried; they didn't understand how his heart now had broken again.

Who could have done such a thing?

As if he was reading Sora's mind, DiZ said, "The Keyblade Master..."

Sora's blue eyes shot open. Anger was boiling deep inside him. Riku...

Riku...

_Kill..._

Riku...

Riku couldn't just leave Sora's life, couldn't he? He supposed maybe ruining the brunette's life was going to be fun, as if Sora wouldn't do anything about it...

Well, Riku was dead wrong...

Dead...

There was no point to ask Saya why Riku had attacked her; she only stayed still as Sora laid her back on the pillows, gazing sadly at her state.

Her clothes were bloodied and shredded in many places, her hair was frizzy and looked singed, and there was a large scar above her heart.

"I wonder how the Keyblade Master could do such a horrible thing..." whispered Devi, looking at Saya's scarred face. "I thought he was supposed to help people, not hurt them..."

But Sora was not staring at his mother's face. He was more interested on the mark on Saya's heart.

It was a Heartless symbol, half of it with black thorns and a white overlay, the other half with red thorns and a black overlay. A red wing accompanied one half as a gray wing accompanied the other.

Sora parted his lips slightly; some words that he didn't understand slipped out. It sounded like a very ancient, but sweet song.

A strange light commenced from his hand. The blood that was still flowing from the deep cuts eased; instinctively, Sora used the sleeve of his robe to wipe the residue from Saya's face and repeated the incantation again. The wounds then seemed to be knitting themselves with an invisible thread.

DiZ watched intently as he did so.

When Sora had chanted his spell one more time, he suddenly collapsed backwards. A pair of strong arms came out just in time to catch the falling boy.

Lucifer looked gravely at Sora's exhausted face.

"Lucifer, send him to his room..." was the only thing DiZ said before walking up to Saya's now healed body. Her chest heaved up and down, signaling that she was still alive.

But barely.

DiZ narrowed his only amber eye that was shown. He turned to see Lucifer stepping out of the room, Sora's limp body in his arms.

o-o-o

Riku was snoring quietly. He had been sitting beside the window of Leon's apartment for the past two hours, staring out at it after coming back from Merlin's place, and had finally fallen asleep with one side of his face plastered against the cold windowpane. Silver bangs hid most of his face as his mouth moved to let out a sigh. A misty fog formed from his breath was left on the window, sparkling from the orange streetlamps of Traverse Tow. He stirred a little, allowing the wooden chair he was sleeping on creak and the maroon blanket on his sway.

The room he was in was bare and neat. A large bed lay in the middle with a bedside table on one side and a desk with a pile of books and papers on the other. A closed wooden closet stood on the wall, staring at the sleeping boy.

But all was quiet except for the hush voices coming from not far away in the kitchen.

Three people sat at the round wooden table in the middle of the room. Steam came from the cups of tea before them with finger sandwiches in a silver platter.

One of the three, a man with shaggy brown hair with a scar above his nose and with grey eyes, spoke.

"So Ansem _did_ cast a part of his heart for an experiment, eh Merlin?"

Another man, oldest of the three with sweeping silver hair and beard and sparkling blue eyes nodded as he took a sip of his tea.

"Indeed, Leon," said Merlin at once. "Ansem had cast his heart to a young boy who has his resemblance."

Leon frowned.

"But what does this have to do with Riku or Sora?" asked the man with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. Merlin smiled.

"As I've told Riku, this has everything to do with him and Sora. And also," Merlin's eyes softened, "it might help us to know how to get Sora back."

A long awkward silence could not be helped. After all, the boy with the spiky brown hair and blue eyes was the one they were all worried about.

How could someone so pure be brought down to everlasting darkness?

Both Leon and Cloud questioned Merlin about it, but the wizard only smiled sadly.

It was then the front door opened. There stood a creature that resembled a dog wearing a green sweater with a tan vest and tan pants and hat to match stood at the entrance with a duck wearing a blue top and hat tapping its feet on the floor, scowling.

"Ah, well hello Donald and Goofy." said Merlin, getting up to shake their hands.

Goofy grinned and took Merlin's hand. "It's nice to see ya again, uh-huck!"

"Yeah, what he said." said Donald.

Leon and Cloud only glanced at the duo to acknowledge them. They would have said something, maybe a "hello" or another greeting when they heard a soft cough behind them.

They all turned to face a yawning Riku, who was standing by the door. His hair was a mess, but there was no mistake that it was Riku who was walking to their direction, yawning and taking a seat. The other watched as Riku yawned again, blinking at everyone's stares.

"What?"

"Nothing, Riku..." sighed Leon, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Anyways Goofy, Donald, what are you guys doing here?"

"Uh-huck! Came to take Riku with us to find King Mickey," replied Goofy, giving Riku a smile. But his companion looked very distressed.

"Goofy! How are we going to find the King if the gummi ship can't work?-!"

_Gummi ship? What the hell is that? _Riku glanced at Leon and Cloud, who looked as stumped as he was, but for a different reason.

"Why can't the gummi ship work?" asked Cloud.

Donald opened his mouth once, but closed it quickly. He even looked puzzled. But Merlin helped him out.

"Their transportation can't work because of the Heartless and their evolving."

Riku didn't have the faintest idea what the old man meant.

"Evolving?"

"Yes, Riku." said Merlin, raising his wand. A hot cup of tea appeared in front of Riku with a pop. "The Heartless have evolved enough to tamper the old ways of traveling; in this case, the gummi ship won't be able to work."

"Why?"

"Well, gummi ships are powered by the happy emotions from the people riding it, correct Donald?" Donald nodded before Merlin continued. "But, somehow, the Heartless are able to use that power to fire back at the ship, thus malfunctioning it."

"So, we can't use the, er—gummi thing to find the King?" asked Riku quickly. "But how are we going to find him with nothing to use? _Air?-!_"

"We will find out how later, Riku," said Merlin calmly, unaffected by Riku's outburst. "It is late and you need to rest from a long day." Merlin gave a smile. "I bid you all a goodnight." He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

"Well," said Goofy happily after a strong taciturn moment took place. "I guess Donald and I will sleep in the gummi ship."

"Ah, phooey!" exclaimed Donald. It seemed he didn't like the idea of sleeping in a crammed contraption, but there was no other option. Leon's apartment only had two bedrooms, and surely one was already for Riku to sleep in. Without any further discussion, the animals left, closing the front door behind them.

Riku stretched. He looked over the clock that was perched on top of a pile of sheets in the washing basket at the right of him. By the look of its two hands, it was very late into the night.

"I'm going to bed..." said Cloud, getting out of his seat and walking to Leon's room which was at the far right down the hall. Leon quickly followed Cloud before muttering, "'Night, Riku."

Instinctively, Riku walked to the room he was previously sleeping in. As he reached for the doorknob, he heard voices down the hall. Riku turned to find the door to Leon's room creaked opened, revealing a stream of light coming through the crack. Walking up to the door to see what Leon was still doing up, Riku peered through the sliver.

"Leon, _stop_..."

Cloud, shirtless, was staring ahead at a mirror; it was cracked, as though someone had punched the glass before. His black wing twitched when Leon placed an arm around his waist. Leon placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's naked shoulder.

"_Leon_..." Cloud's voice seemed strained, afraid. He turned to face the brunet, his blue eyes searching in Leon's own grey ones.

"Cloud, what are you so afraid of? You didn't act so worried, until—"

For a second, Riku was almost sure Leon's eyes landed on the broken mirror, Riku's apprehensive face looking back at him.

"It's _him_, isn't it?" said Leon quietly. Cloud's mouth remained shut, although it trembled a little.

"No..." whispered Cloud. "It's not..." his voice was shaking, as if he was lying.

And Leon could very much tell.

He wrapped his arms around the younger male, placing his face next to Cloud's. Cloud's fingers hesitantly found Leon's back, curling into his white shirt.

"Cloud, I don't care what others think, especially him. We've gone through this for over a year..."

"Almost two in less than a week," corrected Cloud quietly. Riku saw a small, _rare_ smile on Leon's lips through the mirror.

A finger stroked the black wing, caressing it. Cloud slowly closed his eyes, as Leon's lips hovered his own pale ones. Riku couldn't help but watch the two indulge in a passionate kiss.

He knew he wasn't supposed to be here, to witness something in which only two people share with each other.

Something Riku may never share with Kairi ever again. He missed her, and he vowed to find her.

If it was the last thing he'd do.

Riku slowly went to his room, closing the door behind him. A pale hand ran through his silver hair, a sigh escaping his parted lips.

He _would_ find Kairi, dammit!

Riku sat on his bed for a long time, absentmindedly fiddling with the edge of his pillow. The lights outside the window began to dim, allowing an eerie, ominous feeling wash over the room.

Riku hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep until an unfamiliar sound reached his ear.

_**squeak...squeak...**_

It was very dark. He was standing alone, before his eyes landed on a speck of light.

_**squeak...squeak...**_

Riku broke into a run, wondering what the thing was in front of him. Then, the darkness seemed to have ripped and was replaced with what looked like gray water.

But Riku could still breathe and walk normally as bubbles swayed with his moving legs. He ran faster, reaching his hand out, when...

Someone was to his reach. She stood with her long ebony hair flowing with the bubbles that were surrounding her. She didn't turn to face Riku when he stopped right behind her.

_**squeak...squeak...**_

The girl finally turned, but Riku didn't see what could have been her face.

He saw Sora.

He smiled sadly at Riku, who tried touching him, only to have Sora move farther from him. Riku knew Sora was trying to tell him something, but it sounded like it was in a very different language. Riku screamed for the brunette, tried running as fast as he could.

Sora disappeared as more bubbles came to conceal that sad smile. He was lost to Riku. Riku screamed again, running blindly as he felt being pulled deeper in the gray depths. It was then something tight wrapped around his wrist.

_Why hunt for something that can never be obtained but wants to be obtained?_

And, slowly, Riku as being pulled out of his fears, his sorrow. He then felt being gingerly pulled onto cold stone. His whole body shook from the cold, the frustration. He was quite alone, he knew that, but _where_ he was, he had not the slightest idea. All he could tell was that he was standing on one of the many stone platforms that floated midair in the dark.

_**squeak...**_

And there, not far from him, was a large iron cage, a swing hanging from the top. Someone was already sitting on the swing, swinging back and fro.

_**squeak...**_

Riku felt the cold stone move closer to it allowing him to jump from the previous platform to the next with the cage. Riku's eyes suddenly widened.

Kairi was staring at him through the bars of her cage. She gave him a pained look, as though she was distressed that the one she loved was here.

"Why?" asked Kairi.

"What?"

"Why are you here?-!" She was now on her feet, shrieking through her bars. She was sobbing as she continued. "Go away! You don't love me!"

"Kairi..." began Riku, curling his fingers around two of the iron bars. Kairi began to back away from him.

"I _do_ love you! Believe me, I do!"

"No..."

"Please, Kairi," said Riku quietly. He was feeling the same way when Sora acted strangely. "Please come back..."

He stretched a hand through the iron cage. Kairi covered her face with her hands and turned to the opposite side. She screamed.

As though invisible strings were tied to Kairi's stomach, neck, arms, and knees, blood sipped through her body, like red ribbons. Riku watched, petrified, as Kairi began shrieking, the scars deepening and widening. Then, her body ripped to pieces.

Her head fell, blood spewing from her neck, auburn hair sweeping after her, to the bottom of the cage; her violet, teary eyes stared blankly at Riku's own appalled emerald ones. He couldn't speak, couldn't breathe normally.

Half of her body lay headless next to the bars, part of her arm hanging loosely. Parts of her insides spread out on the bottom with her disembodied limbs. Blood lay in pools, its stench flaring Riku's nostrils.

It began to bubble, churning. Riku had not been paying attention, only letting his eyes stay on his beloved's face, until the blood had formed into a crimson phoenix, its eyes black and empty. Riku's insides felt like they had tightened into a thousand knots as the bloody phoenix lunged at Riku's head when—

Someone slapped Riku hard.

"Wha—?"

A long, looming shadow quivered in front of him for a moment as his eyes adjusted to the bright light outside; he blinked and Leon came into focus, drops of water dropping from his naked chest, a towel tugging around his waist.

"Wake up; we got a long day ahead of us." said Leon in a monotone voice.

Riku rubbed his cheek, pushing the covers with his feet. He yawned.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Noon. Go take a quick shower; there's some extra clothes on the bathroom counter when you're done."

Riku shrugged and left the room. He looked at Leon's tired face as he left, and blushed. There was a red hickey on his neck.

Leon and Cloud could have—

_ARGH! NO WAY!_

His face still burning, Riku was about to open the bathroom door, when Cloud opened it before him.

"Oh, hey," said Cloud, wrapping a towel around his wet hips. "Leon told me he'd wake you up. He said that we'd be going with you, Donald, and Goofy." And all the while he spoke Riku kept staring at Cloud's neck: the same red hickey.

Riku only nodded.

Cloud blinked at the gazed look form the younger male. He walked past him, giving Riku a quizzical look. Riku quickly shut the door behind him. The bathroom had a marble sink, counter and bathtub, with a white shower curtain. The walls were tiled and blue. A folded white shirt, blue jeans, and a fresh pair of underwear lay atop the marble counter.

So Leon and Cloud were really lovers... Did that mean their love was the same as Riku's love to Kairi, or maybe something far different? Whichever, Riku busied himself by turning the faucet; hot water pounded his shoulder and down his pale back. Wincing once or twice because of his scars from the half-black, half-white Heartless that attacked before he came to Traverse Town, Riku grabbed the lone soap and scrubbed himself.

After Sora said he hated him.

Riku stared ahead at the blue tiles on the shower walls, watching the water from the shower head drip and fall. He didn't care that his eyes were being clouded by the water.

Why did it hurt so much?

_Probably you—I don't know—LOVE HIM?-! _said Riku's (annoying) conscience. Riku gritted his teeth. His fist slammed against the tile wall; it didn't hurt.

Riku closed his eyes, picturing anything that might push his conscience out.

His first thought was Kairi—the girl with long auburn hair wearing a white sundress. But before he had even started placing a beautiful smile on a dream-Kairi, a simple, more elegant, image came floating to the surface of his mind...

A blue sky above, cloudless, rushing waters echoing around...a boy, spraying water on his heart-shaped face, grinning. ...Spiky brown hair, blue eyes... A slender, lithe body, kissed by the sun's warmth...wearing blue shorts that were carelessly hanging from his hips, showing a very creamy pelvis...

_Already fantasizing..._

Fuck off.

_Tell that to your problem._

Riku's eyes went wide. Taking a deep breath he looked down. What he saw nearly made him pass out, mortified. His cheeks were flaring.

_Told you... Now are you going to fix it, or let it poke out from your pants?_

Riku could hear his conscience laughing aloud inside his head.

Cautiously, his hand went downward until his fingers grasped a certain, very sensitive, part of his anatomy.

The slight touch made Riku use his other hand to hit the wall to stop from falling. It made him moan incoherently. He bit his lip to quiet down any other noises.

_Like _that's_ going to help you. And to think you said you didn't like him like that..._

The water roared, as if it was the only sound that existed in the world. Riku took another slow breath. He took a firm grip—and squeezed.

Time seemed to have stop as Riku cried out.

But it wasn't from pain. Oh no; it was from _pleasure_.

Goddamn pleasure...

And as much as he wanted to contradict the idea, it wasn't _Kairi's name_ he screamed sinfully.

His forehead found the tiled wall; it was now cold from having the water on too long. He took another breath as he squeezed; pearly white fluids shot out, splattering onto the floor of the shower to only worm in the small puddle swirling around the drain.

It'll all end soon, he told himself. It'll end...

Just imagine these weren't your hands...but Sora's...

"Nngh..."

He bucked his knees when he, for the last time, brought pressure upon his erection; he screamed, he moaned. Hot sweat mingled with cold water feel down his face. Water cascaded down his shoulders. He stayed like that, holding to himself and leaning against the wall with his back, allowing water to splash on his eyelashes over his high, red cheekbones.

Why did it hurt so much?

A knock came at the door. Riku froze, eyes wide; he grabbed the faucet and turned the knob.

"Hey..." came someone's worried voice. "You okay in there? I heard screaming..."

"Soap got in my eye!" Riku said quickly.

"Oh... Okay then. Hurry up in there; Goofy and Donald are already here. We got to go to Merlin's."

And it was quiet after that, excluding Riku's ragged breathing and the _drip_,_ drop_ of the faucet.

Riku slowly stepped out; his legs felt like rubber. He took a grab for the clothes. While he struggled to pull the shirt over his head (most of the reason being he was frustrated for what he did in the bathroom), the picture of Sora came to his mind.

Wasn't it wrong to think about his friend like that?

Wasn't it...an abomination?-!

Such thoughts were, weren't they? Fantasizing about a boy like that when you're a boy, too. It was—Riku couldn't think of any other word—yuck.

Best choice of words, Riku thought.

He opened the door to reveal Cloud, dressed wearing a black turtleneck with jeans, and holding a worried expression on his face. "You look flushed..."

Riku blinked. "Er—"

"Never mind about that; Merlin's already here."

"I thought we were going to his place?" said Riku, closing the door behind him. He and Cloud began to walk down the hallway to the living room. Like Cloud said, Merlin was already waiting there, sitting down on the cozy brown armchair from the left of the bigger couch that Leon was sitting at, arms crossed. Donald and Goofy were both standing, examining the living room to occupy themselves. A fireplace stood against the wall, unlit and ashes covering it. Merlin smiled at the sight of Riku.

"Good morning—or should I correct myself—good afternoon, Riku,"

"Yeah, 'morning."

Merlin stood up. Leon did as well and walked up beside the old wizard. Merlin was wearing another set of robes—dark green. Leon wore his usual white shirt with a leather jacket over it. Riku had realized—for the first time (he was too busy to protect himself when he first met Leon)—a silver chain with a lion's head dangled from his neck. Merlin reached inside his robed to pull out the familiar wooden stick—his wand. Riku wondered what Merlin was going to do this time with his wand.

Merlin noticed the look on Riku's face.

"No, Riku; I'm not going to use my short-cut again: Too many people to do that. I'll," Merlin swished his wand, making a flowerpot drop to his gnarled hand, "be using Phoenix ashes to transport."

He offered the flowerpot first to Leon.

Leon, without hesitating, took a handful of the crimson dust of the flowerpot, and was about to throw it to the fireplace, when Merlin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Almost forgot." and he tapped Leon's head with his wand, muttering incoherently. Riku couldn't tell if Leon's face read "bloody murder" or just plain annoyance. But, before Riku could decide, Leon had already thrown the phoenix ash in the fireplace, and, to Riku's horror, ran in headfirst.

He was gone in a roar of red flames.

"What the...?" was all Riku could stammer out of his lips. Merlin only smiled, and held out the flowerpot to Cloud, after he tapped his head as well with his wand. Cloud too jumped into the flames. Goofy and Donald did the same, until Riku and Merlin were the only ones left in Leon's apartment.

"Ready?" asked Merlin, offering Riku the flowerpot. He stared at it for awhile before taking a handful of the red ashes. Merlin rapped his wand smartly on top of Riku's head. Glaring and rubbing his head with his free hand, Riku threw it to the fireplace. He took a deep breath, and ran to the red flames.

He felt his navel was hooked and jerked inside, making him woozy. He tried keeping his eyes opened, although it was hard with the swirling red in front of him made him sick—he was spinning fast, too.

Until he felt an arm roughly grabbed him and pulled him out.

Leon's face was the first thing Riku saw. Then Merlin's hut came into view, looking the same as ever, only the silver basin called the Memory Holder was gone from the table. Riku blinked, hoping the dizziness would go. Merlin popped up beside him, brushing off access ash off his robes. Riku got up to his feet, his legs regaining feeling.

"Now," said Merlin, walking up the stairs to the platform in the middle of his hut. "Mushu, will you come out from your hiding; it's only Leon and the others."

Riku saw the small dragon crawl out of hiding from behind the many books Merlin owned. He sighed when he saw the group of people.

"Took you long enough." said Mushu.

"Sorry to hear that, Mushu," said Merlin calmly. "But they won't be here for long. They'll be going to Twilight Town."

"Twilight Town?" said Cloud. "Where's that?"

"And why are we going there?" said Goofy.

"It's the place the King was last rumored to be." Merlin replied, walking down the stairs and towards to something that was shining for the first time behind a pile of books in a far corner. "Since we can't use the gummi ship, I suppose the save point would be better."

"Save point?" it was Riku's turn to ask the question.

"It's another method of transporting; trickier than a gummi ship."

"And how?"

"You have to think, _concentrate_ of the place you want to land in, or you won't be at your destination." Merlin was now standing before the circular green light on the floor. It made shadows darken Merlin's wrinkles. The others walked up to it too.

"So we can go now?" asked Cloud. Merlin shook his head, making everyone give him quizzical looks.

"First, when you arrive to Twilight Town, you all need to see a friend of mine; she'd like to speak with the Keyblade Master," his blue eyes landed on Riku. "Now," Merlin pointed at the save point. "Who'd like to go first?"

"I do."

Everyone's stares now landed on Riku. Riku looked determined, but he didn't know why. Maybe he wanted to hurry up and save Kairi?

Merlin stepped to the side to allow Riku walk up to the glowing green. "Don't forget, Riku: Concentrate on the place—Twilight Town. The save point will guide you after that."

And that was all that was said before Riku felt the familiar feeling of his navel being jerked.

o-o-o

Someone was screaming, screaming inside his head...someone he knew too well...

"_Riku, what are you doing?-!"_

"_MUSTKILL!"_

"_No, Riku! STOP!"_

A numbing darkness was filling Sora's mind... What was he doing? Why was he just standing there? He needed to help her... She was going to die... She was going to be slaughtered.

And it was all his fault.

"_Riku, NOOOOO!"_

A shrill shriek echoed the room. Lucifer quickly ran to Sora's side, the boy squirming underneath the sheets. His eyes were wide open; his breathing was ragged, as if he was struggling with every breath.

"Sora..." said Lucifer very quietly. Sora turned over to his side to find Lucifer looking at him worriedly. He was in his room again, in that place where he was led by the girl Star.

"What...happened—" but Sora didn't need Lucifer to answer for him. He knew what had happened; Saya, his mother was attacked by who Sora thought was his best friend, Riku. Sora got up in a sitting position, Lucifer sitting on the edge of his bed.

"You okay?"

Sora only nodded, covering his face in his hands. His head throbbed; he didn't want to talk at the moment with anyone, but... He was alone with Lucifer. A person whom Sora had taken a great liking ever since he met him.

But why? Didn't Sora like Riku? Or had liked?

"Lucifer...I—"

"You need rest," said Lucifer, getting up to place a hand on Sora's shoulder so he could gingerly place the boy to lie on the bed. "Rest is what you need."

Sora watched intently as Lucifer pulled the covers over him. Something came tumbling out of his lips before he knew it.

"How did you come here?"

Sora felt Lucifer's hands stop. He was afraid maybe Lucifer would get angry at such a question, since there was a long silence.

But Lucifer only shrugged. He supposed it was alright to tell the innocent boy whatever; it wasn't like he'd understand. Besides, Lucifer had nearly forgotten what it felt like to just sit and talk with someone. "Something I must do made me come here. Anyways," he looked at Sora with piercing dark blue eyes, "you shouldn't ask those kinds of questions to people around here; they get very offended. They don't trust anyone."

Sora moved to his knees, pushing the covers away from him, and reached for both his hands. "Just so you know, I trust you."

"You shouldn't," said Lucifer automatically. Nevertheless, he found himself no longer wanting to punish the boy for his faith in him; although he did with others. Instead, he wanted to be worthy for it. He wanted to be worthy of something, like he use to be. To someone he wanted to love...

Sora averted his eyes to his hand on Lucifer's. He took a slow breath, perhaps wanting to start more conversation. Lucifer could not bear it any longer.

He leaned forward before he might think to do otherwise and pressed a kiss to the brunette's lips. Sora's reaction was not what Lucifer had suspected; he opened his mouth with a rush of warm breath, and his arms ran over his shoulders to rest lightly, almost hesitantly, at the naps of his neck.

His tongue swept inside the younger boy's mouth, searching for some escape from the demeanor inside himself. It felt so good, and familiar, it made his teeth hurt.

"_You're my number one."_

Not again...

He jerked his mouth back from his. Sora looked a little dazed, blushed, and ran his tongue over his lower lip, but said nothing.

That's the way Lucifer wanted. But he did want to know what the boy was thinking about; probably that he was some desperate man to get a boy to kiss the twenty-two year old.

It was only a kiss, nothing more.

Sora moved slightly from him, getting out of the bed. "I-I don't think I should be doing this..."

Lucifer rubbed a hand over his face, giving a short laugh. "That's right; your heart still lingers towards that boy..."

Sora didn't need to ask whom he referred to.

"N-no..." he said, a little more than a whisper. This made Lucifer let out another chuckle. Lucifer pulled himself to his feet, marched to the door, and heaved it open.

"You can lie to others Sora, but you can never lie to your very heart." He closed the door behind him.

Sora glared at the closed door for awhile. Anger was boiling more than the other emotion he couldn't name. Lucifer thinks he knows more about Sora's heart than he; he was truly wrong.

And to have thought he had a crush on the older male.

Without thinking, Sora ran up to the wooden doors and flung them opened; the corridor was empty and bare, the torches on the walls flickering ominously. Sora shrugged; he could pass the time prowling around. No one would notice him.

And so Sora began to walk down the dark corridor, trying to remember the rooms he had already been. He would have liked to go to the library—the room in which Star and him entered on his first night here. Passing the familiar gargoyles attached to the wall, Sora stopped at the door, which was opened ajar.

The candles flickered when he past them. He was still fascinated at how many books this one room contained and the ceiling above him—it was whirling with dark gray clouds. Shelf after shelf after shelf was filled with many colorful books. He was about to pull a book out of the shelf, when his eyes landed on the picture.

The man who looked like Ansem, with white hair and amber eyes.

Sora walked up to the picture. He placed a hand on it—the one with the Heartless symbol on it. His eyes just stared at his hand absentmindedly.

"_Cut me and I weep tears as red as my flesh, yet my heart is made of stone. Pray tell, mortal, what am I?"_

Sora jumped at the voice. _It seemed as though it was coming from in front of him?-!_

Sora's eyes lingered on the picture, but nothing happened. The man's face remained grim as always. But Sora could have sworn he had heard someone speak a riddle. Was he supposed to answer it?

As if it was the answer to his question—and riddle, Sora heard a soft thud behind him. He turned and looked down. A large, black book lay there upside down. Its edges were brimmed with metal and it looked locked. Sora apprehensively picked the book up. Unlike what he suspected, it was very light compared to its size. He turned it over to reveal the same red and black thorn-heart with wings on the cover. He opened it eagerly. The inside of the cover was inscribed in curly, fancy writing Sora did not recognize. They reminded him of the writings he'd seen in that one white room.

Finally budging the old, rusty lock, Sora flipped through the pages; they were all blank. Not even one scribble or smudge in them.

Sora frowned.

How boring...

Sora couldn't explain to himself why he couldn't just throw away the book over his shoulder. The fact it was blank was sure enough not the reason why Sora just absentmindedly stare at the book, as though something might pop up. Then, at last, something smeared over the book.

It spread until it began writhing, making words appear in red ink before Sora's very own eyes.

_Hello, Sora. What made you pick me, The Book of Heart, up from my slumber in a dusty bookshelf?_

These words faded as quickly as they came. Sora didn't know what to do. He looked around the library to find some ink, which he found none. More words appeared.

_No need for ink, mortal. Just tell me like I was a person._

It would have been very silly of Sora to talk to an object, especially an old book that made words appear like it was written by an invisible hand, but Sora did nonetheless.

"How do you know my name?"

He waited patiently for an answer.

_I know many things, Sora. I know many things that should be kept in the dark; things that should never be concealed and forever secluded from the outside world. But—_

The words paused, Sora sucking in some air.

—_I can trust you to keep a secret, can't I?_

"Yes," said Sora hastily. "Tell me more."

This time the words were very untidy, Sora had to quickly decipher them before they vanished like the other messages.

_The people around here use me to lock away memories they forever want to forget and to be never known. They have terrible, _terrible_ secrets, Sora. They are all terrible; I think that must be why they want to forever forget. Do you know what that feels like Sora: to forget something very painful in your life?_

His first thought was the moment when Riku had told him he was disgusting for kissing him and confessing his feelings. Sora glared at the book before mumbling, "Yeah..."

_Then you must know what it's like if someone found out about that memory? You'd be very angry, wouldn't you?_

"Yes..."

_Then do you want to risk finding out about someone else's past? For I can show you...I can show you everything..._

Sora stared at the page. How could a simple book show him someone's memory? Sora had experienced going inside a book once, but it wasn't a memory; it was a story, and it was much fun as Sora recalled it. This was far different. Sora hesitated, looking around the library to still find it empty. The candles swished and swayed in the dark, creating moving shadows all around.

When he looked back down, Sora saw new words forming.

_Trust me._

Sora gulped.

"OK."

His hands trembled as the book vibrated; its pages were flipping this way and that, until it stopped mid-way of the book. A whirl of color and shadow wormed out of the book, sucking Sora in. He could feel his feet leaving the ground, his insides tightening. He could have screamed, but his voice had left his throat.

He felt his feet land on ground as the colors came into more focus.

The place was unfamiliar to the brunette; it was a room with one window lit brightly by the moon, ripe and huge in the inky black sky. Interesting boxes were stacked in corners, papers spread out everywhere. Then his eyes fell on someone—a boy wearing a white nightgown—stood, his back facing Sora. Sora looked over the boy's shoulder to see a horse, and he forgot all the rest.

It was magnificent—gleaming pearl white and covered with tiny pieces of glued-down mirror. Its face was painted with red and purple and gold, and he even had a bar of white teeth and a painted pink tongue. It was obvious it was on the floor, neglected—his legs on all four sides and part of his tail had been shattered. Splinters hung down from where his legs used to be. Pieces of wood littered the dark floor.

Sora looked back at the boy. His face was heart-shaped and he held a morose look. His blue eyes twinkled by the moonlight. Spiky blond hair poked out from his head, making him look very young—probably no younger than seven.

He seemed to be crying.

"I'm sorry," said Sora shakily. "I didn't mean to interrupt—"

But to Sora's astonishment, the boy paid no heed to Sora. It was as though Sora did not exist. That's right; this was a memory, nothing more.

Sora watched the boy just stand there, tears falling down his chubby cheeks.

"Aros...?"

Sora jumped at the voice. He turned to see a silhouette of someone standing by the doorway, the light from outside piercing through the dark room like a sword. The newcomer ran up to the boy, dropped to their knees and wrapped their arms around him. Sora's stomach lurched.

It was Lucifer, but a younger him, a boy of ten years. His dark hair was tied up in a ponytail, making him very sophisticated, despite his large white shirt and shorts. He had buried his head against the younger boy's neck.

"Its okay, Aros; it was never real, just a wooden horse."

But Aros still cried, if not, louder.

"B-but it was real to—_hic_—me!" Aros finally faced Lucifer and flung himself to him, burying his head in the white fabric. Sora didn't know what to do; something was boiling inside of him.

"It was so beautiful!" continued Aros. "How did they find it?-! They—_hic_—broke him, they broke him—_hic_—they hurt him! Now he can't run anymore!"

Sora thought his hearing had gone bad. Why did the boy think that the wooden horse could _run_? And who were "they"?

"Shh..." cooed Lucifer, stroking Aros's hair in even strokes. "I'm so sorry, Aros..."

"No...—_hic—_"

"Shhh... Sleep, Aros; that's what you need. Sleep..." Lucifer began to rock back in forth on his knees. Sora watched as Aros's blue eyes began to droop then close, his soft snoring mingled with Lucifer's incoherent mumbling.

"_Destati..."_

Lucifer got to his feet, Aros still in his arms. His arms dangled from his shoulders, his lips parted slightly as he muttered in his sleep. With one more look at the broken carousel horse, Lucifer walked out, Sora close to his feet. Lucifer wasn't paying attention to the brunette as he walked down the spiral, dusty steps; he hummed once in awhile, a song in a different language. Sora saw Aros stir in his arms, but didn't wake. When they were at the bottom of the stairs, Lucifer's voice began to fade; the atmosphere was disappearing, like it was dissolving to nothing. And before he knew it, Sora was swirling in blurry colors again.

And then, the surroundings became clearer, revealing another place, this time Sora thought it looked familiar. He was in a lush forest. Sora was standing on a cliff, a water fall pounding against the rock at the watery bottom at his left. Vines protruded from the many rocky cliffs around him. This place...

It was the jungle where Sora had met the man raised by gorillas, Tarzan.

But, Tarzan's long brown hair and muscular physique was not in sight; instead there was a burly man with a rifle in his arms, his bushy mustache making him unruly. Sora's eyes went wide.

It was Clayton, the man who wanted to hunt the gorillas, attracting the Heartless to that world.

And there was another person, someone who could pass as the devil with her black horns. She was cloaked in all black, a staff encircled with her bony fingers embroidered with pointy red nails, with an emerald orb on top of the scepter. She was very pale, almost a color of icy blue. She had spider eyelashes, high cheekbones, and very red lips. Sora remembered this woman vividly: Maleficent.

She gave a sickly sweet smile at Clayton. "Are you sure your heart's desire is to capture the gorillas?"

"Absolutely!" was Clayton's hasty reply. This made Maleficent's smile widen. She held a hand out towards Clayton, and black mist commenced from her fingertips.

"Then so shall it be granted."

Something near Sora's feet began to stir from beneath; to his utter horror, monkey-formed Heartless danced their way to Clayton, swinging their primate faces in a jig to their new master. Even if this was just a memory, Sora could feel the cold dreading up his spine.

There was a different façade on Clayton now, one of greed and thirst of power. He bid farewell to Maleficent and ran back to the direction out of the cliff area. Maleficent watched with dissatisfaction.

"You know what's going to happen to his heart, Maleficent?"

Sora turned his heel. The skies around him darkened, allowing no light to surpass it. Then, in a pool of black, a young dark boy in robes of black, who looked no older than fifteen stepped out. He had his long white hair in a loose bun, making him look feminine and sophisticated at the same time. His amber eyes were narrowed in disdain, his lip in a thin line.

Maleficent didn't even turn around to acknowledge the boy. "What do you care; you don't mind if one person loses their life from their foolish ambitions."

The boy snorted. "He's going to die."

"I know that." she snapped.

"Who sounds apathetic now?" his voice laced with smug.

Maleficent turned around to face the boy, glaring daggers at him. She spoke in a low hiss, "That tongue of yours will get you in more trouble than you want..."

"I've heard that many times, it gets boring and I can't really hear what people are telling me. But keep on talking; I love the way your lips move."

She must have heard the true meaning behind this statement, for she raised her free hand and slapped the boy hard on the face. An awkward silence followed after. He stayed the same position of which the hand's force made him stand, his bangs secluding his either angry or expressionless face. But he laughed at her futile attempt, his cold laughter that rose out of his throat like scattered birds.

"Tut tut, Maleficent; such abrasive, and _predictable_, attacks will never let you achieve victory. I suggest you try something less _original_."

Her red lip twitched, but she said nothing. And if she had said something, Sora would never find out about it; Sora felt someone tugging at his shoulders.

"Hope you enjoyed that trip," said a quiet voice close to Sora's ear.

And he was being pulled back to the library, falling backwards on his bottom. The book lay opened, a few feet from Sora. And there was Kakyo towering over him, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

He was wearing a black long-sleeved with buckled leather pants with matching boots. There was little color on his face. Sora blinked.

"So, you like to just snoop around in someone's own business, Sora?" said Kakyo coolly. "Like to let the old saying 'curiosity killed the cat' not have any heed on you?"

Sora slowly got to his feet. He stared at the book what was beside Kakyo's shadow, maybe thinking that the book would slip him back into Lucifer's private memory. It would escape Kakyo's rigid face and his dangerously flashing violet eyes.

"Answer the question, Sora."

Sora remained silent, until he felt himself being turned and hurled to the nearest bookshelf. His head made a loud _crack!_ against the books, creating many dust-filled books fall beside him to the floor. Sora cautiously opened his eyes to meet with Kakyo's. He had Sora's wrists beside his head, making it impossible for Sora to escape from his cage made by Kakyo's strong body.

"Let...go!" he stammered, the pain around his wrists becoming unbearable.

"Answer the damn question!"

"I don't fucking have to!" he said, twisting in the older male's grip. Surely he would let him go, Sora told himself, since Kakyo had to protect him from harm, but that didn't mean that the older male had to protect him from _himself_.

Kakyo glared at the brunette. "You're lucky that I'm not Lucifer; he'd rip your limbs if he found out that you"—his eyes flickered by the candle lights—"_accidentally_ went inside his memory. No, he wouldn't appreciate that..."

He abruptly let Sora go. Sora released a long breath that he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me—_ever_!" Sora hissed.

Kakyo's eyes darkened at that, and his voice dropped very low. "And you don't dare open that book ever again, Sora. Some things need to be left alone and never found. Or..." Kakyo inclined his head, smiling smugly at Sora, whose indignant glare vanished from his face. Kakyo whispered very softly, "The old curious cat might _die_."

Sora shivered. Kakyo fell silent, though still surveying the brunette with satisfaction—Sora's face was burning. He smirked.

The door burst opened, revealing Devi, who was panting for what seemed that she had just run a mile to get to the library.

"DiZ—wants Sora—in the white room—NOW!"

"Then we should be going," Kakyo said softly, grabbing Sora by the wrist.

This time he pulled away rapidly, not letting Kakyo take advantage of him again. Instead, he twisted his hand out of Kakyo's grip and sprung beside Devi. She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. She led Sora out, giving Kakyo a quick glance over her shoulder.

He only smirked to answer her rhetorical question.

o-o-o

His head throbbed like hell when he tasted stone in his mouth. Riku felt as though his body had left him back at Merlin's place. Shock and exhaustion kept him on his stomach on the ground, waiting for something...anything...waiting for someone to help him up...and all the while, the place on his body where his heart was supposed to be was giving out a dull pain...

He tried getting up with his arms, but he stayed put, screwing up his face from the pain on his chest.

Then a pair of hands roughly grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him over on his back.

"Oh God—it's Riku!"

He opened his emerald eyes.

They were met with a pair of blue eyes. Sora? But the person did not have spiky, messy chocolate hair; blond spikes going one way in curves were the first thing that made the new person different from Sora.

His outfit was also different from what the brunette would wear: it was mainly black and white, consisting a white vest with black designs over a black zip-up turtleneck, a fancy letter X as the metal zipper; black pants with large sewed up patches of gray and black shoes with red straps.

Riku raised his hand to the boy's face, which was swimming in and out of focus.

"Who—" he whispered hoarsely. "Who are you...?"

Footsteps were heard from a distance; Riku could feel the stony ground reverberating by the moving feet. Someone was coming.

"Your Majesty, is this who she was talking about?" said someone who sounded the age of sixteen. Riku felt someone kneel beside the previous voice.

"Yes, Aros; it's Riku."

They knew him, thought Riku. They knew who he was. He tried blinking, hoping that their faces might become clearer. He saw what looked like someone—a mouse?—cloaked in black. Could it be—?

"Mickey?-!"

Aros, the blond haired kid, bent down and raised Riku up to his feet, despite that Riku was a almost a head taller than him. He swayed. His head was still throbbing, and so was his chest. His heart was beating against his rib cage like mad.

"She told us that Merlin would transport them _inside_ her house, not out here in the middle of Twilight Town!" Riku heard Aros complain loudly.

"He probably didn't concentrate that hard on his destination."

"The stupid bastard."

"Aros!"

Somewhere under Riku's numb state he felt a ripple of anger. _Stupid bastard?_

They both were now half pulling, half carrying him through the town. Riku heard the bustling of people shopping, gasping as Aros and Mickey were pushing him a path through the people, taking him to a large building. Riku dropped his eyes when they entered inside. He was still able to answer their questions as they walked.

"What happened, Riku?" Mickey asked as he lifted Riku with Aros's help up some stone steps.

"I don't know," Riku said as they walked up and up. He opened one eye idly to find himself walking up stone steps, torches on the sides flickering, being the only source of light. "I just walked to the save point, and that's all I remember."

Up the stone stairs...

"Anything else?"

As they went up, up to the highest room in the tower, Riku told them the previous events that took place for the past days; the whole ordeal with Sora (his stomach lurched while explaining everything to Mickey), the fight he was in with the half Heartless before he arrived in Traverse Town (he skipped mentioning seeing Saya's face), his trip to Merlin's house, including what happened in the Memory Holder. He skipped all the parts that dealt with his dreams. When they arrived at the top of the stairs, a silver ladder descended in front of them.

"Come on," said Aros, helping Riku climb up the ladder first. Mickey followed right after, pulling the ladder up after they entered the room.

The first thing Riku did was cough; his lungs were filled with strong perfume: it was coming from the incense in the fireplace. The room was lit by many lamps or glittering glass hanging from the window that was draped mostly by dark curtains, allowing only some light to reflect the colors from the glass. Many shelves were surrounding the room, with many peculiar items set on each shelf, such as crystal balls, jars of misshapen hands or other body parts, and much china.

"Rayne?" said Mickey.

A voice answered suddenly from a dark corner, sounding very misty.

"Your Majesty," it said. "I didn't think my prediction would come _that_ quickly? Is that why you have returned?"

The person who spoke came out of the shadows, and Riku thought she was no older than seventeen. The girl had very dark skin, mid-long black hair with red streaks tied in a low ponytail, and she was wearing a black V-shirt with fishnet stockings covering her arms and black baggy pants. Innumerable chains wrapped around her dark neck, and her arms and wrists were also encrusted with many chains and colorful beads. She had a pierced eyebrow.

"And this must be Riku?" said Rayne, approaching Riku, who was just standing there. He was too woozy to care if Rayne began to walk around him, observing every inch. She tapped her chin with a black polished fingernail. "Not what I expected of him..."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" said Riku softly. His head was beginning to regain its composure.

"I mean to say, there will be great anguish put upon you." Rayne whispered. "Most of it self-inflicted..."

As long as Riku could remember, he hated fortune tellers; he had always believed they were frauds that only wanted to let people hear what they want to hear. He glared at Rayne but said nothing.

Rayne began to walk up to Aros, taking his hand that had a checkered black and white wristband around it. She carefully traced a line on his palm, clucking her tongue disdainfully.

"You have a troubled past, according to this palm line," she said, not seeing that Riku rolled his eyes. "And that you wish to never speak of it; am I correct?"

Aros did not answer.

"Rayne," said Mickey, breaking the long awkward silence. "Have you met anyone else yet? Merlin said—"

"They'll be coming." she said, turning around to stare at the empty corner. "In three...two...one..."

Soon enough, a gap appeared from the ground she was staring at, a green light ripped right through it. Then Leon, Cloud, Goofy, and Donald all sprung out of it, landing on a pile.

"Welcome," said Rayne, as though they had just arrived normally. "I am Rayne the Inner Eye, fortune teller of Twilight Town. May I hope that my assistance will help your wandering spirits."

Donald was the first to get up (being the one on top of the pile of people), quaking loudly. "WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?-!"

Riku was already lost. Leon and Cloud seemed to be as lost as he was. Goofy only waved at Rayne. "Uh-huck, it's been awhile, Rayne!"

"Er—you know her?" said Riku.

"Rayne use to work at the castle," explained Mickey, now trying to calm down the royal magician. "This was before the Heartless invaded and my disappearance to find the Keyblade. We asked her stay with us since her world was one of the first to disappear. But," he faced her, "she left, telling us that she needed to look for something to do in life."

Rayne nodded.

"I had always loved to touch my powers of the Inner Eye; I had a knack of predicting things that were always correct (she ignored the snort that came from Riku). So I moved here, where I met Aros," she jerked her head towards the boy who was now leaning against the wall. He had a dark look on his face. "He's not much of a people's person." she informed in a low voice. "More of a lone wolf, if you ask me,"

"Shut up, Rayne."

"See what I mean?"

She chuckled. Aros didn't say anything else, but walked up to a corner, in which a ladder similar to how they got to the room fell down to his feet. Aros climbed in the room above, and closed the door behind him. It seemed he was really a lone wolf like Rayne said.

Riku turned back to face Cloud, who was glancing at the figures in the jars on Rayne's shelves. His face was expressionless, as if he wasn't affected by the grotesque objects swirling in the green liquid.

"Rayne," said Mickey. "Why is it that you wanted to see Riku?"

Oh yeah, thought Riku. Why _was_ he here?

Merlin had said he had to see her, but for what?

Rayne shrugged. "I guess I wanted to see if he was going to come. Plus, the Heartless here are becoming restless. It's scaring me shitless."

"Heartless?" said Riku. "Heartless are here too?"

"They're everywhere," stated Cloud quietly, not even turning around. His wing twitched as he continued. "Every world has a heart; Heartless are attracted by the darkness in people's hearts. That's why they come, to take the hearts to grow stronger. Don't you remember, Riku?" Cloud had finally faced Riku's confused façade. "Don't you know all this?"

He _had_, but everything had slipped from his mind. After Kingdom Hearts, he wanted to forget. Everything.

Because some things need to be left forgotten.

Riku only nodded. Slowly, but ever surely, he nodded.

"Anywho," said Rayne, impatience lacing in her voice. "Since the Heartless are attacking, and since"—she glanced a look at Riku—"you're here, we can defeat them and find the Keyhole here."

"Those things that are like the heart of the world and look like a keyhole? There's one here?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Then I suppose we should find it," said Leon in his monotone voice. "I don't want Heartless coming up my ass."

A crash erupted through the silence. It had come from above. Rayne rolled her eyes.

"Not again..." she groaned. "Aros!" she yelled, "WHAT THE FREAK ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?-!"

"Screw you!" replied a voice. Rayne narrowed her eyes up at the ceiling.

"Fine! No dinner for you!"

"You can't cook worth crap, so no lose!"

"ARGH!"

And all the while, Riku just blinked at how the pair could fuss at each other for over nothing. Well, nothing compared to the crap Riku got mad over Sora.

Sora...

Not again...

The boy was just too adorable to hate forever. Riku had to learn that.

The hard way.

"_You broke my wooden sword!" screamed Riku in the top of his lungs (not much affect for being only twelve years old)._

"_I said I was sorry!" cried Sora, tears spilling from his closed eyes. He was on his knees, the sand tickling his bare legs. _

_They had been doing their usual sparring, trying to disadvantage the other, when Sora, incredibly, swung his wooden sword so hard with Riku's, it went to splinters._

_The broken wood pieces laid scattered, the big chunk with Riku's name scribbled carelessly upon it. _

_His cries echoed all around the island, attracting a very upset Kairi running up to Riku. _

"_Hey, that's horrible, Riku!" she screamed, raising her fists up in the air. She had stepped over the broken wood, allowing it to snap to another half. Riku glared at her._

"_Sora's horrible!" He pointed at his friend. "He broke my sword!"_

"_A sword?-! Just a stupid sword?-! What about Sora?-!"_

_The sun was sinking before them, telling them inaudibly that they were to leave soon. But they were oblivious to the fact._

_Sora was still on the ground, his head on his knees, crying. Kairi looked like she was going to murder the pouting (yes, pouting) Riku, who looked the other way to ignore her useless bickering._

"_Sora did it on accident! I know he did!"_

"_Oh yeah...he's always jealous of me winning all the time..."_

_She huffed. "Riku—you're just so—so—if I say it I might get in trouble for saying something like what I'm thinking!" She held her hand out to the brunette, whose head had looked up. She smiled at his wet face._

"_Come on...let's go." With one more nasty look towards Riku, Kairi began walking, hoping Sora would follow. But the boy stayed put, staring at Riku. A nice breeze ruffled his spiky brown hair, making Riku's own silver hair sway gently with the wind. He gave Riku a small smile, although his mouth had tasted the saltiness of tears. He knelt down to pick up his own wooden sword and flung it to Riku. It landed before his best friend's feet._

"_Take it. Do whatever with it. I don't deserve this; you made it for me. So, since I broke yours, you can keep mine, okay?"_

_Riku didn't look up to face him. He just stared at the wooden toy, the thing he had constructed for Sora's birthday. _

_And now Sora was giving it to him._

_How...caring?_

_Sora sighed. "It's not much; I was stupid to put my name in big letters like that...you probably can't even erase it. I'm such an idiot—"_

"_No."_

_The statement was short, but clear. Sora blinked._

_Riku looked up, his face looking serious and more mature for a boy such his age. He now had a clear look at Sora's very cute, chubby face, his smile, his innocence, everything about him was just, so...so..._

_Sora._

_Yeah, Sora._

"_You're not an idiot... You're way too kind to be one..."_

_Sora smiled._

"_Thanks."_

"_And you're forgiven."_

"_Thanks, again."_

"_Nah," said Riku, picking up Sora's old wooden sword. He stuck it out like it was real and if he was really going to attack Sora right now. "Thank you, you scurvy!"_

_Sora's and Riku's laughter rung around the paradise for children._

_And Kairi shook her heads at how her two friend's could make up so fast. Thirteen seconds in total._

"HEY!"

The yell made Riku come back from deep within the darker part of his mind, bringing back that he was still in Rayne's place. Donald rolled his eyes.

"Stupid..."

Riku only glared at the duck. "Where's Aros?" To answer his question, singing was heard; coming from above their heads. This time, though, Rayne smiled sadly up.

"He's thinking about them..."

"Who?"

"Nothing..." she said automatically. She seemed to not want to tell them about the boy above, singing his heart out.

And without hesitation, Riku ran up to the ladder and climbed up, reaching his head through the opening.

The room was very small, only lit by an oil lamp sitting on a wooden table, flickering dark shadows around the place. Riku slowly got up, entranced at the many things around him. Trinkets, porcelain-like objects, books, and pictures lay all around, some on the floor, some around a small bed made of hay and a gray blanket.

Aros was sitting on it, his back facing Riku. He was still singing, oblivious that Riku was trying to hear each word of the song.

"_...Torn by this pain, I paint your name in sound  
And the girl of the dawn, with eyes of blue, and angel wings  
The songs of the season are her only crown..._

"_Broken mirror, a million shades of light  
The old echo fades away  
But just you and I can find the answer  
And then, we can run to the end of the world  
We can run to the end of the world..."_

He seemed to be holding something; his arms kept moving with the rhythm of his beautiful, but sad song.

He sounded out of tune, but it felt like it fit with the feeling of the song. It sounded perfect.

"_...We met in the mist of morning, and parted deep in the night  
Broken sword and shield, and tears that never fall  
But run through the heart  
Washed away by the darkest water  
The world is peaceful and still..."_

Riku slowly closed his eyes, thinking of nothing, nothing at all...

"_The old echo fades away..."_

And then, far away, he heard screaming, terrible, shrill, pleading screams. He knew, he needed to help whoever it was, but he couldn't...the pitch black drowned out any hopes, anything—

The singing stopped suddenly.

Riku opened his eyes. Aros, facing Riku, was in disbelief.

"You... You...heard...me?" his voice shook, either from his singing or his fear of someone knowing he had sung.

His rather dull face was almost bright red. Riku stood very still, contemplating whether he should wait for Aros to kill him, or if he should just walk off and pretend he didn't hear anything.

But why did he feel so very cold?

Aros was on his feet. His hands were twisting together, holding what Riku thought was a picture frame. And it was: it was wooden, carved and skill-crafted. Riku, from the dim lights, couldn't see what the picture was about, but he did see a glimmer of someone's face on it.

A woman with long blonde hair tied up with a blue ribbon.

Riku pointed at the picture. "Who's that?"

Aros eyes went wide with shock. His lips trembled but held his tongue.

It was better to never tell that person who she was. She was gone; no need to go to the details...

"You're mother, huh?" suggested Riku. Aros averted his eyes to the floor. He supposed that was a yes.

"Is she...?"

Aros only nodded, not needing to be told what Riku was asking. Too many people asked the same damn question, over and over.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that..."

"Don't," he said automatically. "I don't want it. Your sympathy...I don't need it. I hate it."

Aros placed the picture face-down on the floor, and took a seat cross-legged on his bed. Riku followed pursuit. Aros said nothing as the older male took a seat beside him. But he _did_ feel uncomfortable this close to another human.

Riku was not like _him_.

No, nothing at all like _him_.

"What about you?" the words seemed to have just slipped from his lips without a mind's thought. Riku gave him a quizzical look.

"What?"

"Your mom, what's she like?"

Riku stayed silent for the longest time. He gave Aros an indignant look, hoping the boy might get the message.

Whether he did or not, Riku couldn't tell; Aros repeated the question.

"Well?"

He knew he had to answer it, the only way to escape those piercing blue eyes that stared at him, through his body, to his soul. He wanted to stop the chill that was unfolding inside him, spreading from his chest, felling him with trembling longing.

Why did they look familiar?

Riku slowly licked his cracked, dry lips and answered slowly, "She's a terrible bitch."

And this was the bitter truth.

She would have never cared if Riku had drowned. She was heartless, cold, and vain. She only kept Riku to 'uphold the fucking legacy'. The same could go for Riku's dad.

Horrible things, his parents were.

Yes, horrible.

Aros was unfazed by Riku's chose of words when talking about his own mother. He could tell from those emerald eyes that he wasn't joking. Even in his voice it held no sarcasm.

"Ah, I see." was all he could muster from his lips.

Riku sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair, mussing and then smoothing it down again.

"That song you were singing..." he began. "Where did you learn that? It was really pretty."

"The song or my voice? I know it isn't my voice."

Aros cracked a smile at his own joke. So did Riku.

It had been awhile since he was able to smile. It seemed to be very hard for him, for quite some reason...

"Well, who taught you it?"

"...a friend of mine."

"Oh. Did they...?"

Aros simply shrugged. "I don't know what happened to them, really." He commenced to pull out strands of hay from his bed. He twirled it around his forefinger and thumb then tossed it over a corner. "I don't really remem—"

WHAM!

They jumped at the sudden blast. Shuffling from beneath them came closer, and closer, until—

"RIKU, AROS! THE PLACE IS SURROUNDED! THE HEARTLESS ARE HERE!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CLIFFHANGER!**

Awful 'tis I am, awful yes I am. I am not Sam I am.

Okay, that was really random but, yes, that was a cliffie. And so you can kill me again for writing so much, then leaving you guys hanging...

Is this delaying my reviews?

I hope not!

**Afterthoughts:**

SC: Reminds you a lot of Harry Potter, doesn't it.

Cheekon: For those who haven't found out yet, Sara loves the _Harry Potter_ books. She even has a bracelet to prove she does.

Alter Ego: It says July 16, 2005, meaning the date of when the sixth book came out. WHOOT!

SC: That's basically the reason why you see many of _Harry Potter_ references in this. I might even throw in some _Lord of the Rings _too. Just because...

Cheekon: Let's take a vote: Should we put a _Pirate's of the Caribbean_ in this story, some elvish people, and a pinch of _The Hutch-back of Notre Dame_; any _Final Fantasy_ places; or just use the same worlds they used in _Kingdom Hearts I_?

Alter Ego: The other worlds are surprises!

SC: Yep... The story was just 11,289 words, while the whole thing is like 12,245 for those who wanted to know. And I disclaim the lyrics for 'Small Two Pieces' from the game _Xenogears_.

Cheekon: And you fans could always give SC some ideas. She might not take them all, but she'd appreciate them. It'll show you want to contribute to this story.

Alter Ego **:nods:**

SC: I'll throw a lot of Disney characters and plots to this story, to make it more interesting.

Cheekon: Better...

Alter Ego: There are going to be tournaments too, right Sara?

SC: ...Yeah...

Cheekon: With no further ado, we'll put up our farewell, for now.

SC: I don't wanna...

Alter Ego: Then, no belated birthday presents for you!

SC: I hate you!

Cheekon, Alter Ego, SC: REVIEW WITH LOVE!

Alter Ego: COOKIES! OOPS! Forgot about the other things too...

**Random Crap:** You're all probably wondering what's with Lucifer and his past. And why the heck are all those people in the Organization anyway?-! And what's with blonde-haired kid's attitude? And why does Riku call his own family such horrible things? I know; the suspense is killing you guys. You're not alone. So don't worry; just sit back and watch as the plot unfolds (very slowly to your dismay), creating more questions while answering some. Things from other anime series like **DN Angel** might pop out of nowhere, so watch out! You can always ask questions about this fic if you want, but most of them won't be answered until later so don't think I've ignored your important questions. I just don't want to spoil you readers (that much!).

I hoped you enjoyed this update as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

**Other Things That Might Go Unnoticed:** BHK's name: for those who have the brains to figure it out, BHK's name in my story, Aros, is Sora spelled backwards. Like I said, **DN Angel** effects! And for those who paid attention to the detail in this story, you'd have noticed that the Heartless that attacked Riku in the second chapter—the one that was half black, half white—was actually Saya. She was momentarily turned into a Heartless when Destiny Islands vanished, so that's why Riku saw a glimmer of her face when he fought the heartless.

Flashback:

_Did he just see a glimmer of Sora's mother, Saya in the monster's eyes?_

See what I meant? Foreshadowing!

Cheekon: ...REVIEW WITH LOVE! And yes, since Sara is being considerate, she'll be posting all the parts for this chapter before anything else... Yeah, I persuaded her... **:smiles evilly:**

SC: ...

Alter Ego: YOU'RE FINALLY 14!

SC: ...don't remind me...

Cheekon: So say happy birthday to the loser over there...

SC **:glares:**

Alter Ego **:huggles:** HAPPY BELATED B-DAY! This is a very late present from Cheekon and I **:huggles SC and throws confetti:**

SC: ...Kill me... Don't forget to check out the sites that are on my profile after you review for this lovely chapter. There's an actual photo of me on my **dArt** for those who wondered what I looked liked. Bye; until the next update!

**CONTEST:**

I never really put the answer for the riddle, _"Cut me and I weep tears as red as my flesh, yet my heart is made of stone. Pray tell, mortal, what am I?"_, so if you want to guess, put your answer in your review. A surprise for those who get it right!

**SURPRISE:**

I DANCE IN A CHICKEN SUIT! Nah, I was just messin' with ya. I really don't know what the surprise would be; maybe an appearance in one of the afterthoughts or author's notes? Or ask me what you want if you guess the riddle correctly. So please try to participate in the other activities that I do for this story.


End file.
